<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell | Sal Fisher x Reader by atetiffwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414795">Hell | Sal Fisher x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetiffwrites/pseuds/atetiffwrites'>atetiffwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Trilogy: Sal Fisher x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hell, Hell Fest AU, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetiffwrites/pseuds/atetiffwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sal Fisher x Female Reader] Hell Fest AU</p>
<p>For Sally Face, Hell isn't a place, it's a feeling. The feeling of emotions clashing, the urge to scream or fight back, and making one crave for an escape. This unnerving feeling is hard to experience, but it was harder to keep it all in.</p>
<p>After years without communication, Sal Fisher receives an invite by his friends. They will spend Halloween at the well-known horror park-Hell Fest. There, he will face his childhood friend, the reader, along with the dark past with her.</p>
<p>Horror, pain, despair...and murder is set loose. Hell is here.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>This fanfic is inspired from the movie "Hell Fest" by  Gregory Plotkin. It doesn't fully follow the movie's flow, but it would be better if you watch the movie first before reading this!</p>
<p>I do not own any of the characters. Sally Face Characters are owned by Portable Moose (Steve Garby).</p>
<p>Photo by sergio souza from Pexels</p>
<p>NOTE: This story does not follow the game's timeline and will have multiple endings. It will contain gore, violence, and stalking.</p>
<p>[COMPLETE]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Trilogy: Sal Fisher x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This novel is inspired from the movie "Hell Fest" by Gregory Plotkin. "Sally Face" characters are owned by Portable Moose (Steve Garby).</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p><b>All rights reserved.</b> No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by any electronic or mechanical means including information storage and retrieval systems without permission.</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>"Hell" by ate tiff writes (2019)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Photo by Elti Meshau from Pexels; Edited by Me<b><br/></b></p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Previous Covers:</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Artwork by artby_pola; Edited by Me</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Artwork and Edit by Me</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Artwork and Edit by Me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Photo by Sergio Souza from Pexels; Edited by Me</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dedication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To everyone who supported this novel, this is for you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter I: Tickets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out-blue</em>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>     <em>From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing-black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</em></p>
<p>     <em>The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</em></p>
<p>     <em>The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</em></p>
<p>     <em>His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</em></p>
<p>     <em>Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</em></p>
<p>     <em>Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</em></p>
<p>     <em>Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</em></p>
<p>     <em>Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>Sal's eye snaps open. He immediately sits up, taking deep breaths to soothe his startled heart. Sweat trickles down on his face as his dream flashes. Nervous, Sal reaches out on his nightstand, taking in the glass of water where his glass eye lies. Scooping it out and placing it on his right eye socket, Sal straps on his prosthetic mask. He gets out of bed and head straight to his best friend's room.</p>
<p>     At the basement of Addison Apartments, there the Johnson's resides. Lisa Johnson is fast asleep in her room, while her son, Larry Johnson, is listening to Sal's distress in his.</p>
<p>     "I'm telling you Larry Face, it's <em>her</em>," Sal says as he slumps on the bean bag. He unbuckles his mask and removes it with frustration. He rubs his hands on his face, groaning in the process. "I know it's been years but..."</p>
<p>     As Sal trails off, he removes his hand, gazing at it for a while. Larry sighs. "We both know you miss her, Sal. After everything that had happen between the two of you, I know you can't just let her go..."</p>
<p>     Sal nods, tracing the scars on his face. He closes his eyes as he remembers the first time the girl he loves, saw him like that. His heart aches as he remembers her reaction to every detail of his face. The way her finger glides onto his scarred skin, sending chills to his spine. The curious gaze on her face made him blush as she takes in every detail of his dark past. The warm smile she gave afterwards brought Sal to a bittersweet memory.</p>
<p>     "Hey," Larry says as he sits beside him, patting his shoulder. "How 'bout I spill you in on a little secret on our trip tomorrow?"</p>
<p>     Sal gazes at his friend, "Sure..."</p>
<p>     "Ash told me she has a surprise for you. In one condition: you'll join us for Halloween," Larry adds before standing up. He heads to his nightstand, his back facing Sal.</p>
<p>     "I already said 'yes' last week." Sal's eyebrow furrows together, confused.</p>
<p>     "Well..." Larry trails off as he rummages through his drawer before facing Sal. Sal's eyes widen as Larry waves two tickets in his hand. "Ash thought it would be great for us to see each other again. After all, since we all went to college, we never got the chance to hang out again."</p>
<p>     "<em>'Hell Fest'</em>? Are you fucking kidding me?" Sal can't help but gasp. "Those are impossible to get!"</p>
<p>     Sal couldn't help but smile. He and Larry always dream of going to the well-known amusement park for horror fanatics. It excites them to hear stories of the park's mazes, puzzles, and employees that scare the tourists. When they found out it was dropping by at their town, the two immediately saved up. To their misfortune, the tickets sold out immediately.</p>
<p>     "How?" Sal asks in amazement.</p>
<p>     Larry hands out Sal his ticket, a little wary to what he is going to say. Almost a whisper, Larry answers,"[Name] bought them."</p>
<p>     "What?"</p>
<p>     "I said-"</p>
<p>     "I heard you the first time." Sal frowns, looking down on his ticket,"...<em>why</em>?"</p>
<p>     "Like I said... Ash wants us to-"</p>
<p>     "I know, but <em>why</em>?" Sal shouts in frustration, throwing the ticket on the ground. Tears starts to form in Sal's eye, waves of emotions hitting him all at once. "After everything, do you think she still wants to see us?"</p>
<p>     Larry stays silent as Sal continues to vent. "We <em>hurt</em> her, Larry. No matter how we look at it, we hurt her and that will <em>never</em> change."</p>
<p>     Sal's lips start to quiver as tears pour down his cheek. He cups his face as he sobs onto his palms. Memories flash through him, giving him an aching feeling.</p>
<p>     Larry approaches his friend, giving him a tight hug. Like Sal, Larry felt the tinge of pain in his chest. He knows what you two have been through, and how much Sal tortures himself every single day because of it.</p>
<p>     "Cheer up, Sally Face." Larry pats Sal's shoulder as he murmurs comforting words. "[Name] knows how much you're hurting, and she forgives you. You can ask her yourself when you see her tomorrow, okay?"</p>
<p>     Sal nods, lifting his head from his now soaked palms. He sniffs, "You're right. Thanks, Larry Face."</p>
<p>     Larry gives a small smile. A comforting silence fills the air between the two. Sal wipes his tears before glancing down at the ticket. He picks it up and read its content. In bold red letters, it says: Ticket to Hell.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter II: Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Well?" [Name] faces the mirror, checking herself before glancing over her shoulder.</p><p>     Her ginger-haired friend is sitting by her bed, gazing at the said woman. Todd Morrison's black eyes traces every detail of her clothing, making him scoff. He pushes up his glasses. "[Name], it's Halloween. Shouldn't you be wearing something—I don't know—scary?"</p><p>     "C'mon, Todd." The [Hair Color]-haired woman rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in defense. "We've been through this for hours! We're going to a park, <em>not</em> a party."</p><p>     "So be it." Todd mimics her friend's action. "If Sal doesn't ask you out after this trip, blame your clothes."</p><p>     [Name]'s eyes widen in shock, her mouth agape at her friend's statement. "You did not bring that up!"</p><p>     He smirks, making his friend's face red in embarrassment. He knows mentioning his blue-haired friend would set fire to the girl's heart. She opens her mouth to defend herself but a knock interrupt.</p><p>     "Hey, we're running late. Everyone is waiting for us," Neil pipes in, his head peeking through the door. He glances at his smirking lover and his friend as he waits for a reply. He feels the tension between the two. "Did I enter in the wrong time or...?"</p><p>     Todd glances at [Name] then at his boyfriend. "Nope, we're ready."</p><p>     "No!" She shouts. Todd's taunting sentence still running in her mind. "I'll change my clothes first."</p><p>     Todd smiles in triumph before pushing Neil outside the room. As he closes the door, he teases her. "We'll meet you downstairs."</p><p>     As the door closes, the (H/C)-haired girl lets out a cry of frustration. Throwing herself onto her bed, she groans. Inviting Sal Fisher tonight is a huge risk for her. Ever since he left New Jersey, things weren't the same.</p><p>     She sighs. "I hope tonight won't turn into a nightmare."</p><p>     "That's lame, [Name]." The [Hair Color]-headed girl snap towards the door, pure shock evident on her face. Standing by the door is her best friend, Ashley Campbell.</p><p>     "Ashley!" She gasps, trapping the brunette into a tight hug. Ashley hugs her back with a smile on her lips.</p><p>     "Thank you so much for the tickets!" She squeals, unclasping from the hug.</p><p>     "It's your idea, silly." [Name] chuckles as her [Eye Color] eyes moves away from Ashley's. Wary fills in her chest as doubts starts to creep in. She looks over to the dress that Todd keeps on insisting she wear before taking it into her arms. She looks up to her and with a voice almost a whisper, she asks. "...Did they accept it?"</p><p>     The brunette looks at her best friend. She lets out a sigh. "[Name] ..."</p><p>      The said woman faces her friend and bitter memories of the two flashes in her eyes. Her chest aches as she shuts her eyes tight before bursting into tears.</p><p>     Ashley approaches her and pulls her into a hug. "We all know the past isn't easy to forget, but that doesn't mean it will stop you from creating new memories, [Name]."</p><p>     "I-I know... but..."</p><p>     "But what?" She cups her crying friend's face. "You manage to forgave me, and now look at us! We're BFFs."</p><p>     [Name] nods, sniffling in the process. She wipes her tears and lets out a giggle. "Thank you so much, Ash."</p><p>     "Hey, enjoy the night," The brunette pats her friend's back. "Alright?"</p><p>     As the two girls continue their conversation, [Name] begins to undress. She changes into the dress Todd keeps on asking her to wear and adding up few accessories to compliment it.</p><p>     Outside the said woman's room, four boys awaits. Todd and Neil are by the sofa, talking about his friend's clothing dilemma, while Larry is standing by the door, car keys in hand. Sal stands beside Larry; his state is in the verge of passing out.</p><p>      "Relax, Sally Face." Larry pats his friend's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."</p><p>     The blue-haired male nods in response. The voices of his past echoes through his mind. Memories starts to replay and it creates an internal torture for him.<br/>Emotions bubbles inside him and it urges him to burst and break down. Sal reaches over his mask to loosen its straps and enable him to take deep breaths. Upon hearing soft thuds approaching him, his breath hitches. Standing before him is his one and only childhood friend, [Name] [Last Name].</p><p><em>    'Shit</em>.' It's the only thing Sal can think of as his blue eyes gazes at the woman before him. The way she stands with such pride and confidence in her black dress catches him off guard.</p><p>     "You look beautiful," He mumbles, not realizing the weight of his words.</p><p>     [Name] blushes at the remark, giving him a sheepish smile. "Thanks. You look good too."</p><p>     Sal tightens his mask in response as his face heats up. His ears flash bright red. [Name] notices this, causing her to panic. "I mean—!"</p><p>     Her [Eye Color] eyes widen in embarrassment and her face is now redder than before. She didn't mean to take it back and now she doesn't know what to say.</p><p>     "T-The hair!" She squeaks. "I-It looks great when its down."</p><p>     "...Thanks." Sal mutters, breaking his gaze from the woman. He glances down at his hair, playing it with his fingers.</p><p>     "Well?" Larry pipes in before awkwardness fills the air. He opens the door and steps out. "Are we just going to watch these two tomatoes get redder or are we going to have the best night of our lives?"</p><p>The brunet starts the car as the group rushes to their seats. Blasting Sanity Falls into the speakers, they drive off to the scariest event of the year. As the night goes deeper, their car soon approaches the park.</p><p>     "Woah..." Larry gasps as he halts the car by the entrance. Rolling down their windows, the group gawks at the sight.</p><p>     Colors of red, yellow, and orange flashes before them. An enormous demon head hanging above its gates. Its mouth is wide open, showing off its long, sharp fangs as the park's sign rest onto the demon's tongue.</p><p>     [Name] lets out squeal in delight. Grabbing whoever is beside her, she shakes their arm in anticipation. Sal glances at her, not bothering to stop her action. He knows how happy she is, and he doesn't want to ruin it with the realization that he's the one she's hitting.</p><p>     Despite being seatmates, the said woman didn't notice him too much. She makes way to avoid the him and his gaze. In all honesty, he understands why. He hurt her, and this is his consequence. Little does he know, she is thinking the exact opposite. She wants to reconnect, even after everything that happened. </p><p>     "Hey," [Name] stops her earlier notion as the car door opens. She glances at her seatmate before giving him a smile. "Let's go."</p><p>     Sal nods in response as they exit the car. His blue eyes examine his friends, seeing their hands intertwining with their partners. Neil holds onto Todd's hand, while Larry's arm is around Ashley's shoulder. He notes their gesture before he glances at the woman beside him. He hopes to do the same thing to her but her disturbed look stops him from doing so.</p><p>     "Hey," He calls out in a soft tone. "You alright?"</p><p>     [Name] faces him and their eyes locks in the process. His blue eyes always captivate her and tonight is no exemption. For a brief moment, she find herself at awe. The way his eyes sparkle with every bit of his emotions makes her understand him and his feelings.</p><p>      She snaps out of her trance as Sal reaches out to grab her hand. She looks at him with surprise but she makes no remark about the motion. Instead, she lowers her head and gives a weak reply. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>     She feels somewhat empty after witnessing the scenario earlier. A portion of the past replays in her mind. Without any warning, she receives a reassuring squeeze on her hand. She looks at Sal with surprise as he lift her hand onto his prosthetic lips and giving it a 'kiss'.</p><p>     A comforting silence fills the air between them and neither of them decides to break it. Instead, Sal smiles behind his mask, causing it to shift, and [Name] notices it. She gives him one in return and this creates dash of hope between them.</p><p>    Their fingers interlaces with one another and as they approach the park's entrance, their hand finds comfort with their partner's. Larry, out of instinct, glances over his shoulder to check on his best friend. Upon seeing their intertwined hands, a smile forms in his lips. In his mind, he knows that the two will make amends and tonight is the perfect time for it. Giving the pair another smile, his eyes travels to someone far behind them. A masked man stands from afar, giving Larry a taunting wave. Its mask's sockets enable the man's eyes to be unseen, yet it makes him feel as if he is staring right at him.</p><p>     [Name] notices the brunet's stare, making her curious. She glances over her shoulder and notices the masked man as well. The stranger smiles under his mask and gestures. With his pointing and middle finger, he points it to her before pointing his fingers at his eyes.</p><p>     "I'm watching you," He murmurs as the group blends into the crowd. With a smile, he enters the park.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter III: Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Name] enters the park with her hand still on Sal's. Her palms starts to sweat because of her bubbling anxiety, and her habit of biting her lower lip isn't helping. Her thoughts about the man earlier causes her emotions to waver. With a deep thought, she ponders about her concerns.</p><p>     'Do I know him?' She asks herself as she reevaluates the stranger's mask and other features. The man is wearing a brown, skin-like textured mask. A black hoodie worn up to his head, and red ripped jeans. It resembles what her blue-haired friend is wearing tonight and she can't help but glance at him for confirmation. Her eyes trails from his head to toe before gazing at his mask. She imagines his prosthetic mask replacing the one the stranger is wearing.</p><p>    'They look exactly alike, except Sal is wearing his usual black sweater.' She notes, scrunching her nose at the thought. 'There's no way, I can mistake that creep for him. I mean, look at him...''</p><p>    For years, Sal have grown into a fine man. His small, petite frame is now a fine, slim one. His electric blue hair is now flowing over his shoulder, but shorter than before. His mask seems to be bigger, adjusting to his adult features. Curiosity sprouts in [Name]'s mind and she couldn't help but wonder. An mature image of him flashes in her mind and it causes her to blush.</p><p>     "You alright?" Sal's deep voice catches her off-guard, making her face a brighter tint of red. Out of instinct, she covers her face with her free hand. </p><p>     "Y-Yeah..." She is able to mumble out. Her sudden reaction causes his mask to shift. Sal smiles.</p><p>     "Look at these lovebirds!" Larry jumps from behind them, grabbing [Name]'s shoulder in surprise. This causes her to scream in response and it attracts attention from the people around them.</p><p>     "Stop teasing her, will you, Larry Face?" Sal scoffs as he loops his arm over her shoulder. "She's here to have a great time."</p><p>     "Whatever you say, Sally Face." Larry winks before he jogs off to Ashley. He loops his arm around her as they walk. Todd and Neil follow suit. [Name] removes Sal's arm over her shoulder but continues to hold his hand. A small smile forms on her lips as she witness the brunette couple before her. Sal notices this and notes its cause. A sense of jealousy enters inside him, making him frown. Parts of the past starts to haunt him.</p><p>    'The past is repeating itself.' A low yet familiar voice taunts onto his ear.</p><p>     The past is a sensitive subject and Sal tends to avoid it at most times. Tonight, he can't help but reflect about it. Jealousy, regret, and those in-between fills his mind, causing him to grit his teeth. He grasps onto [Name]'s hand tighter without noticing his strength.</p><p>     "Ouch!" She yelps, pulling away her hand from his.</p><p>     Sal snap out of his trance, his eyes wide from his action. She holds her hand close to her chest as he stares. The thought of him hurting her again starts to form a storm inside him. His mind is blank as thunders of fear booms against his chest, along with the waves of anxiety. Not knowing what to do, he opens his mouth to reason out or apologize. No words leave his mouth as he witnesses Larry approaching her. The brunet places his hand on her shoulders. His black eyes flashing with worry. "You alright, [Name] Face?"</p><p>     The woman in question nods. She glances down at her hand, then to Sal. She gives him a small smile before facing the worried brunet. They starts converse in hush voices and it didn't help with Sal's current situation. His emotions are a mess and the scene is taunting it to grow.</p><p>    'What are they talking about?' He couldn't help but wonder. His hand balls into a tight fist as frustration builds inside him. It soon vanishes as he witness his best friend bidding good-bye and giving a smile towards him. </p><p>     Witnessing Larry as he parts from the pair, a set of eyes lands on the [Hair Color]-haired woman. The brown-masked stranger halts from his tracks as he tilts his head to observe her. Hearing her scream earlier makes him yearn for that sound once more. A hidden smile forms on his lips as excitement fills him. Ideas of making her scream pops into his head. </p><p>     He looks at her once more and he couldn't help but admire the woman. The sight of her wearing a sophisticated black dress makes him yearn for her. It is as if the woman is taunting him to approach her and do his dirty deeds. After all, she looks ready for any of her friends' funeral.</p><p>     'I can't wait to have you.' He smirks before licking his lips. Taking a few steps close, his expression darkens. Witnessing the blue-haired male as intertwines his hand with his target, a scowl forms. "My plan will have to wait..."</p><p>     The stranger unbuckles his brown mask. He tilts it from side-to-side as he notes its details. An idea pops into his head as he remembers the male's mask.  A twisted expression plasters on his face as buckles it back. "...or not."</p><p> </p><p>The Infirmary, a haunted hospital-themed bar, the group's first destination. There, they get their drinks and talk about their plans for the night. Which ride they will go, in what order, and how they'll end the night in the scariest maze in the park is discussed. A smile forms in the stranger's lips as he hears it from afar. Now, his plan with the [Hair Color]-haired woman is easier to achieve. Standing up from his seat, he decides to leave. He gives his target a last glance as he approaches the exit. To his surprise, her eyes locks with his, sending chills to the both of them. One is out of excitement while the other is out of fear. To escalate both these emotions, the stranger lifts his gloved finger and presses it on his lips. He gestures a 'shush' before leaving the bar.</p><p>     [Name]'s eyes widen in fear as she grasps onto the nearest thing she can grab for comfort—Sal's arm. The sudden act causes him to wince at her grip and suppress a yelp.</p><p>     "[Name]," Todd calls out. "You're hurting him."</p><p>     "What?" She asks, snapping out her terrified state. Her hand is still gripping on the blue-haired male.</p><p>     "Your hand?"</p><p>     "My...?" As she trails off, her eyes lands on her iron grip at Sal's arm. Realizing it, she rips her hand away. "Oh my gosh!"</p><p>     "Sal, I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?" She adds in panic.</p><p>     "It's fine," Sal replies with a gentle tone. "Did something scare you?"</p><p>     Wary fills [Name]'s orbs. She looks away from him and looks at Larry with pleading eyes. The two of them discussed about the masked stranger earlier and the brunet advised her to not tell Sal about it, for the meantime. Knowing his best friend, he will become over protective of her and may not enjoy the night. Plus, she and Sal still have a lot to talk about. She doesn't want to add this to the list of their problems.</p><p>     Sal notices her gesture, making him frown. His best friend have been taking up [Name]'s attention twice since they got here and it makes him nauseous. Excusing himself, he exits the bar to get some fresh air. Loosening his mask for a bit, he allows the cold autumn breeze to pass by. The alcohol he consumed is taking a toll on him as the nauseating feeling didn't vanish. His mind fills itself with the thoughts of [Name]. </p><p>     He closes his eyes as a sigh escapes his lips. "I won't lose her again. I won't let the past repeat itself."</p><p>     "She's mine," A voice whispers on his ears, making him snap his eyes open. He looks around, frantic. He swings his body from left to right to find the source, only to crash onto someone's shoulder. His prosthetic mask meets with a stranger's brown one. The stranger apologizes at this before giving Sal a pat on the shoulder. He leaves with a smirk on his lips and a mental note in mind.'His mask is a perfect fit.'</p><p>     Having no idea what happened, Sal gazes at the stranger as it vanishes into the crowd. An unnerving feeling bubbles inside him. He tightens his mask before entering the bar once more. The voices inside him are here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter IV: Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Employees within Hell Fest have one goal: inflict fear. They dress up into people's nightmares and roam around the park to fulfill their goal. They do horrifying acts which earns a lungful of screams. Tonight is no different.</p><p>     Screams erupt throughout the park as knife-wielding clowns run after a pair of terrified girls. A brunette runs hand-in-hand with her blonde friend as they scurry away from the park employees. They push through the crowd and trips over their heels as they do so. The clowns strides towards them and tower over their trembling state. They lift their knife high above their heads before cackling at the two. The brunette breaks into a sobbing mess while the blonde watch in fear. The clowns glance at each other and decides they had their fun. Lowering their weapons, they run off to another group to scare.</p><p>     The blonde girl pats her sobbing friend's back before standing up. She pulls the brunette upwards and heads toward the nearest restroom. As they do so, a masked man bumps into them.</p><p>     "Watch it." The blonde glares at him. Her eyes lands on his brown mask. Annoyance bubbles inside her as she gazes at his features. Placing a hand on her hip, she scoffs. "You've got to be kidding me."</p><p>     The man tilts his head at her reaction as amusement flashes at his hidden face. His silence makes the brunette squirm behind her friend. The blonde steps forward, pushing the man on the chest.</p><p>     "Listen here buddy, your clown friend already traumatized her, and she have enough for the night." She snarls, making the masked man question the capacity of her bravery. Raising an eyebrow, he presses his chest against hers. This enrages the blonde even more. "Buddy, I get it. You're trying to scare us, but newsflash: you aren't scary. You can now move on and find a different target."</p><p>     Nodding, the masked man moves aside. The blonde gives him a pat on the shoulder while the brunette gives a cautious glance as they walk away. Little did they know, the masked man lurks behind them, stealing a knife in the process.</p><p>     As the two enter the restroom, their voices echoes. It indicates that they're alone, and its the perfect opportunity for the masked man to strike. The pair's eyes widen in fear as the masked man enters and locks the door. He reveals the knife from his hoodie and before the girls can react, their screams fill the room. Blood splatters everywhere as the brunette's body fall on the ground, lifeless. The blonde gasps at the sight and a gagging feeling emerges from her throat. Leaning over the counter, she chokes and gags before vomiting her heart out.</p><p>     Her reaction surprises the masked killer but he still yearns for something more. The brunette's scream and the blonde's trembling state is no compare to his earlier target.</p><p>     '<em>Maybe a bit more..</em>.' He ponders as he approaches the blonde, stepping over the brunette's corpse in the process. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, the man pulls it back before pointing the knife on her neck. The blonde whimpers, "Please let me go..."</p><p>     To her surprise, the masked man obliges. Letting go of her, the sobbing blonde rushes outside. She screams and begs for help. A sadistic smile forms on the man's lips as he watches her pathetic attempts. Hiding his knife, he lifts the brunette's lifeless body and drags her along as he stalks her friend.</p><p>     "Somebody, help!" The blonde cries out. "Someone is after me, please help me."</p><p>     Her helpless state earns glances from the crowd but no one dare to respond. Seeing a masked man carry a person around as he follows another, sound sketchy to their ears. After all, this could be an act pulled by the park's employee. Cursing under her breath, the blonde glances over her shoulder. Her eyes widen as the sight of masked man drags her lifeless friend. As blood drips against the concrete floor, the blonde knows that she will suffer the same fate if he reaches her. Thinking quickly, she runs to the nearest attraction she can hide to: <em>Deform School</em>.</p><p>     A smile appears on the masked man's lips. Remembering the group of friend's agenda, he enters the maze. Placing the corpse as a decor inside the zombie-infected school, the man hears a scream. The familiar sound is like music to his ears, knowing well who it belongs to. Hiding his weapon in his jacket, he stalks along the maze, hoping to get a glimpse at the blonde or the [Hair Color]-haired girl.</p><p>     "<em>Move</em>!" Larry yells from the hallways as he drags Ashley by the hand. Running away from the zombie sprinting after them.</p><p>     Laughter erupts from the group as they run into a classroom to hide. Their laughs shift into pants as they catch their breaths. Sal loosens his mask, catching [Name]'s attention. Without thinking, words leave her lips. "Why not remove your mask for the night?"</p><p>     Her question causes the blue-haired male to tense up, the topic is still sensitive to him. Silence fills the air as he ponders, making the woman panic. "I mean—if you want to. You can take your time loosening and tightening it, if not."</p><p>     "I'm good," Sal murmurs, unbuckling his mask. The group stays silent as he does so, curiosity running through them. Before the group can take a glimpse at his face, a zombie storms in. The group screams in panic, running off. Larry grabs Sal as his hand cups the prosthetic. Todd and Neil run out to the nearest exit leaving the two girls behind.</p><p>     "That's <em>just</em> great," Ashley scoffs as they run through the halls. Slowing their pace, they realize that they have lost the zombie. Taking deep breaths, they decide to stroll around. Clutching onto the brunette, [Name] lets out a scream as a zombie jumps out to scare them. As they go deeper into the maze the pair recognizes the pattern. Their screams shift into laughter as they predict the zombie's appearance.</p><p>     "Okay, okay, but listen," Ashley giggles. "If our theory is right, someone will appear in three...two...<em>one</em>."</p><p>     On cue, the classroom door opens. To the pair's surprise, a sobbing girl falls on the floor. Her clothing ripped and bloodied. Frantic, the blonde looks around before her gaze lands on the pair before her.</p><p>     "Please! Help me." The blonde begs, her voice croaks in fear. Warning signs flashes before [Name]'s eyes as a nagging feeling makes its way into the back of her head. Somehow, she feels like this more than act.</p><p>     Unfazed to this, Ashley grabs her friend's arm and tugs it. "Let's go."</p><p>     Still locking eyes with the terrified girl, the brunette tugs her friend harder." We predicted this scare and now we have it. Now, let's go."</p><p>     "I don't know..." She grumbles.</p><p>     Realizing there's no bearing to this, the blonde girl stands up but fails as pain strikes through her body.</p><p>     [Name] panics. "Ash, she's—"</p><p>    Before she can finish her sentence, the brown masked man enters the scene. Coming out from the same door the sobbing girl have been, the man stares at them. A smile forming on his lips as he witnesses his [Hair Color]-haired target trembling in fear.</p><p>     "See? There's the killer, [Name]. Now let's go." Ashley tugs her friend once more. "Everyone is waiting for us outside."</p><p>     Frozen in fear, the woman's eyes stay put on the masked man. A whimper escapes her lips. The sound makes the man shiver in excitement. Wanting to taunt her more, he reveals the blood-stained knife. Staring into her terrified gaze, the killer waits.</p><p>     "Do it." Ashley grunts. Her statement earns a lungful of scream from the trembling girl as the sharp knife plunges into her skin. Blood splatters on the floor and on the man's mask, making [Name] gasp in horror. She covers her mouth to stop the gagging feeling before running off and dragging Ashley away.</p><p>     The masked man smiles as they vanish in his sight. Dragging the corpse, he places it beside the black-haired girl before leaving the maze. Sobbing fills his ears as he steps outside.</p><p>     "He killed someone, Larry!" [Name]'s voice croaks as her sobs escape her lips. Peeking through the scene, the masked man sees his target, holding tight to a brunet. His back facing the masked man.</p><p>     "Calm down, [Name] Face." Larry comforts. "He's an employee—It's his job to scare you."</p><p>     The idea makes the man chuckle. He has been killing in Hell Fest for years. Never caught or hunted, all because of that reasoning.</p><p>     "He's not. He's real." She cries. Her desperate state sends excitement to the man's spine. "He's—"</p><p>     Before she can finish her statement, her eyes locks with his. Fear flashing before him. Her mouth goes dry at the sight of him. She couldn't utter a word making Larry tilt his head in curiosity. Before the brunet can turn around see the cause of her silence, she grabs him and pulls him away. Scurrying back to their group, Sal notices the woman's distress. He opens his mouth to ask but she pipes in. "We have to leave."</p><p>     Confusion rises in their group as they gaze at her. Sal places both his arms on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. As he does so, he glances at Larry.</p><p>     "What happened?" Sal asks to both Larry and [Name]. A tinge of pain hides beneath the blue-haired male's worried facade.</p><p>     "Look, dude, it's nothing." Larry sighs. "[Name] here got frightened over some employee."</p><p>     "He <em>isn't</em> an employee!" She calls out, tears flowing down her cheeks. Sal snaps his head to look at her. The girl he vows to protect is cowering in fear.</p><p>     "Tell me what happened," Sal mumbles, cupping her face.</p><p>     "No!" Larry hisses.</p><p>     "Come on, Larry. What could you be hiding from us?" Ashley pipes in, hurt lacing her voice. Her tone makes Larry's heart ache, making him sigh in defeat.</p><p>     "Go on, [Name] Face, tell them." He admits, not wanting to hurt his lover anymore.</p><p>     Her eyes locks with his blue ones. Almost a whisper, she asks, "Will you believe me?"</p><p>     Sal nods, pulling her close into a hug. All her emotions pouring out into tears. As Sal's prosthetic lips touches her hair, [Name] murmurs something that made Sal's heart drop.</p><p>     "Someone is after me, Sal and he wants me <em>dead</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter V: Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence fills the air as the group lets [Name]'s words into their heads. Panic fills her thoughts as they stand still, figuring out which emotion should they give. Gazing at her friends, she notes their body languages.</p><p>     Her eyes land on Todd and she notices his eyebrows creasing. He's in deep thought. Neil seem unfazed yet worries about his lover's reaction to her confession. Ashley shows frustration as she bites her lip and glares on the ground. Meanwhile, Larry interlaces his hand with his lover, guilty for hiding the information. Sal, frozen in his spot, doesn't know what to do or what so say. His thoughts are running wild as his mind processes the woman's words. Anger, anxiety, and betrayal fills inside him. It mocks his frozen state and it provokes him to take action.</p><p><em>     'They betrayed you,'</em> a voice whispers.</p><p><em>    'They deserve your anguish,'</em> Taunts another.</p><p><em>    'Hurt them!'</em> One screams, making Sal tighten his hand into a ball. His teeth clenches as his vision darkens.</p><p>     Without thinking at all, Sal grabs [Name] by her arm before dragging her away. No words escape her lips as he does so, afraid of what he might say or do. Instead, she listens to their friend's cry of protest vanishing as they go far. Stopping on his tracks, he lets go of her arm and faces her. His blue eyes pierces through her own as a sense of desperation flashes before her.</p><p>     "Tell me <em>everything</em>," He demands. His voice is firm with determination.</p><p>     "I..." She trails off, thinking of an excuse. Knowing Sal, he'd react the same way as he did earlier.</p><p>     "You, <em>what</em>?" He frowns under his mask.</p><p>     "I..."</p><p>     "You, what, [Name]? Say it!"</p><p>     His outburst makes the girl flinch. Tears starts to form in her eyes as she looks down on the ground. Her vulnerable state makes the male agitated.</p><p>     "Tell me!" He shouts, grabbing her shoulders in a forceful manner. This causes the girl to whimper, causing him to tense up.</p><p><em>    'She's scared of you.'</em> A voice taunts.</p><p>    "No..." Sal mumbles, realizing his mistake. His eyes gazes down at the trembling girl. The same fear she portrayed before is evident on her features and it makes him soft with regret. His hands making their way to her face. She flinches with his touch as he caresses her cheeks in a gentle manner. "Hey."</p><p>     The woman looks up to meet his eyes as it shines with worry. She hesitates to whether tell him or not as she knows how he would react.</p><p>    "I don't know," She mumbles. "I don't want you to react like <em>this</em> again."</p><p>    "Like what?" He asks.</p><p><em>    'Like a </em><b><em>monster</em></b><em>,' </em>A voice nags from the back of Sal's mind.</p><p>    "You're being overprotective of me, Sal." [Name] sighs, taking a bit of courage. "I don't mind that, though. It's just... I want to enjoy the night with you guys and if you become wary like this, I fear that you'll cancel the night for all us."</p><p>     "I mean..." She trails off, removing Sal's hands on her cheeks. "This is the first time we ever go to see each other. After everything that had happen between us, I'm still <em>scared</em> that you'll cut me off all over again."</p><p>     Sal stands frozen as he registers her words. His chest aches as he process it all. He looks down on the ground as voice hisses onto his ear.</p><p><em>    'This is your fault!'</em> It accuses. <em>'She hates you now!'</em></p><p>     "No..." Sal whimpers as he covers his ears. He tries to stop the voices in his head yet they still whisper negativity.</p><p><em>    'She doesn't want to see you anymore, Sal. You're crazy!'</em> It whispers.</p><p><em>    'You hurt her and now she doesn't want to be near you anymore.'</em> Taunts another.</p><p>
  <em>   'Good job in "protecting" her.'</em>
</p><p>     The last voice catches the male in surprise. The sentence voiced out with such hatred by his best friend. The image of Larry glaring down at him for his disapproving actions flashes in Sal's eyes. He shut his eyes to prevent the memory to replay. He grips onto his locks and pulls them with such force as everything goes crazy inside his head. Trying to fight back but the voices are winning. It's killing him. It's-</p><p>     "Sal?" [Name]'s voice snaps him out of his trance. Her gentle tone somehow soothes his chaotic mind.</p><p>     He didn't say a word as [Name] reaches out towards his face. Her hands passing through his head and her hands making their way on the straps of her mask. She gives him a reassuring look as she unbuckles it. Lifting it up over his head, she lifts herself onto her toes before pressing her lips against his.</p><p>     Shock fills him as his lips make contact with hers. His eyes widen as his body stiffens, making the woman realize her mistake. She pulls back, her eyes wide and her face beet red from the stunt. Her fingers caress her lips as she remembers the softness of his. "Sal, I'm so sorry I-"</p><p>    Without hesitation, Sal grabs her into his arms and crashes his lips onto hers. Their lips move in sync as their eyes close. His hand makes their way to cup her face once more as [Name] 's wrap her arms around his neck. As the couple kiss under the night sky, a masked bystander seems unhappy with the sight.</p><p>     Envy bubbles inside the masked man as his hand grips onto his sharp knife. Thoughts running wild inside his mind as he witnesses the two part. The smile on their faces makes the killer want to add more scars on Sal's face.</p><p>     '<em>I'll teach you how to keep your distance!'</em> He snarls. Eyeing the pair, the masked man leaves for now. A plot formulating inside his mind...and at the right time, he will strike.</p><p>     Unaware to this, the couple smiles at each other. The kiss seems to have made them forget about all their worries. The voices inside Sal's mind seems to quieten as he presses his forehead onto the girl he cherishes most.</p><p>     "I love you," He confesses, receiving silence from the woman before him.</p><p>     She hesitates for a while, weighing if it's the right moment for all this. "I... love you too, Sal."</p><p>     Their confessions create a comforting silence as they snuggle under the night sky. Sal holds onto her hand before giving it a kiss. She smiles in return, gazing at Sal's scarred face.</p><p>    Realization dawns over her as she gasps. "Your mask! You took it off, I mean, I took it off and now it's out in the open and people might stare-"</p><p>     "It's fine," He assures, caressing his thumb on her hand. "It's Halloween. People might think I'm an employee too."</p><p>     "About that..." She trails off. Her eyes gazing at his blue ones. "I owe you a lot of explaining."</p><p> </p><p>Sal nods as she waits for her to tell everything. She did. From the masked man's gesture to witnessing a murder first-hand, [Name] left no detail unsaid. As she finishes her explanation, she looks at him once more, checking for a violent reaction. Instead, he gazes at her with soft eyes and with a worry tone, he asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>     "I thought of it at first, but Larry said you would react like this." She replies with a hint of regret on her tone.</p><p><em>     'Larry? What does that bastard know?'</em> A voice mumbles inside Sal's mind.</p><p>     "I know you for long time now, Sal. I know that you'll do everything to protect me." She smiles at the thought but it soon fades as she continues. "Now, I feel that I'm a burden to you. I mean, I've already troubled in the past years and I don't want to repeat that. As much as possible, I want to reconnect with you tonight...not..."</p><p>     "...not <em>this</em>?" Sal asks, hurt. "Do you not mean what you said earlier? That you love me?"</p><p><em>    'Of course not.' </em>The voice in his head scoffs. <em>'Who would love a monster like you?'</em></p><p>     "I mean it Sal, you know that. I never stopped loving you even after you left me in New Jersey," She replies.</p><p><em>    'Lies!'</em> The voice hisses. <em>'She loved Larry, not you.'</em></p><p>    "...You dated Larry." Sal's voice ended up as a whisper as he reminisces about the past. Until now, it still hurts him to see the two together. Although they called it quits, he can't stop thinking about the possibility.</p><p>     "You pushed me away after I tried reaching out to you! I went my way to see you again, Sal, and what did I get? The sight of you and Ashley making out in your room." She chokes as tears starts flowing down her cheeks. Their little moment is now ruined by their stained past.</p><p>     "You don't <b>own</b> me, [Name]. I can have Ashley whenever I want. She was there for me when you weren't."</p><p>     "It's [<em>Name] Face</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>These are the last words Sal heard from the woman as she storms off. Tears flows down on his face she emphasizes the nickname he had given her when they were young. To [Name], calling her that means a lot. She and Sal would share the same nickname that bullies use on him, only to prove that they were there for each other. To Sal, he never wanted her to call him the nickname that defines him as someone weak. Instead, he asked her to call him using his first name as a sign of who he is.</p><p>     '<em>I hurt her...'</em> Sal trails off as he buries his face on his palms. Regret seeping through him as he realizes the weight of his words. He wants to take it all back and assure her that his heart always belonged to her, but it's too late. She's gone.</p><p>     As the blue-haired male mourn over his mistakes, the brown masked man lurks behind him. A smile across his lips as he craves the feeling to kill. With a hearty laugh, the man lifts the knife above his head before plunging it down on the grieving male</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VI: Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley is the one who first notice [Name]'s approaching figure. "Hey, isn't that—"</p><p>     "Ashley!" The woman in question cries before lunging towards her best friend. She pulls her into a tight hug as tears flow down her cheeks. Her muffle sobs fill the air. No words escape from her friends' lips as they glance at each other, wondering what to say. Instead, Ashley pats her back and lulls her with comforting words.</p><p>     "What happened?" The brunette asks as she cups the sobbing girl's face. [Name] wipes her tears before letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>     "I want to go home, Ash. Sal, <em>hates</em> me." She whimpers.</p><p>     Her croaking voice makes Larry's chest ache with guilt. He knows that it's his fault why things turned out this way. If only he told Sal about it sooner, they would avoid this kind of anguish between them.</p><p>     When the pair ran off earlier, the brunet spilled everything. His guilt slips past through his lips and confesses every detail to them. His words cause mix feelings and reactions to their group, making things worse. Todd is worrying over [Name] and her state. Neil is sympathetic to Larry as he hangs his head low. Ashley ends up shouting at her lover, knowing well how he ruined things for the broken pair.</p><p>    "[Name]..." Todd pipes in and takes a step forward. He pats her back before giving her a hug. The sobbing woman chuckles and hugs him back.</p><p>     "Hey, let me have some," Neil says as he wraps his arms around them.</p><p>     As the group hugs, Larry gazes at them, afraid to speak up or ruin their moment. [Name]'s sobbing face is now flashing a bright expression. A smile spread across her lips as her eyes meet Larry's. Lifting her hand, she offers him a hug. Warmth fills the brunet's chest as he entraps the girl into a hug. He buries his face on the crook of her neck as he whimpers, "I'm sorry."</p><p>     "It's alright, Larry Face," She assures, patting his back. "The past got in the way and now, Sal doesn't want anything to do with me."</p><p>     "I could've done something to prevent it!" Larry exclaims as he unclasps from their hug. His hands shaking as it lays on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have—"</p><p>     "Larry, stop." Ashley pipes in, placing a hand on his back. The brunet glances at his lover. Ashley smiles at him. "The past is over and everything that happened is now forgiven, alright? There's no point in dwelling in the past."</p><p>     "I agree. If you wish to undo something in the past, the present will be very much different than now." Todd says. "Today is perfect as it is. We're all still friends and we'll make every moment of worth it."</p><p>     "Preach that," Larry chuckles.</p><p>     He ruffles [Name]'s hair before pulling Ashley into a hug and kissing her forehead. He mumbles an "I love you" to her to make amends. [Name] smiles at the sight as she hides the tinge of pain in her chest. She remembers Sal and their argument. In instinct, her fingers touch her lips and the feeling of his lips on hers lingers.</p><p>     "Hey." Todd nudges her side. This causes the woman to snap out of her thoughts. "Enjoy the night, alright? We all know that Sal will come to his senses soon."</p><p>     "Speaking of Sal, I'll text him to meet us in the next ride?" Neil asks.</p><p>     "Yeah, he might think we're picking [Name]'s side if we don't," Ashley says. "Obviously, I'm on her side, but he doesn't need to know that."</p><p> </p><p>As the group erupts into laughter, they head down to their next agenda. Neil texts Sal, making the phone on his pocket '<em>ting</em>'. The sound catches the attention of the killer. His eyes gaze down at the unconscious male laying on the ground. He picks him up and he carries Sal to the nearest restroom before placing him down in a cubicle. </p><p>     Blood seeps through his black sweater as he received a couple of stabs on the back earlier. The cut made him knocked off his senses to the killer's dismay. He wanted to torture him more.</p><p>     "I'll be taking this," The killer chuckles, taking out Sal's phone out of his pocket. "And <em>this</em>."</p><p>     Reaching behind his victim's head, he unbuckles the prosthetic and removes it. Sal's scarred face is now bare for the killer to see. Lifting his knife, the masked killer traces a scar with its tip. He cuts down a fresh wound across Sal's face and his blood pours down his chin. Satisfied, the killer removes his own mask before replacing it with the prosthetic.</p><p><em>     'A perfect fit</em>,' He thought before going towards his new target's destination. Holding onto the phone, he reads Neil's message: <span class="u">"[Name]'s here with us. We're heading to the </span><span class="u"><em>Deadlands,</em></span><span class="u"> like we planned. We all hope to see you there.</span>"</p><p>     "Everything is according to plan," The masked man muses.</p><p>     As his skims through the phone, he types a reply: "<span class="u">I'll be there. Can you send her number? I want to talk to her about what happened."</span></p><p>     A few minutes pass and the phone let out a <em>'ting</em>!'. A smile appears in his face as he receives the woman's number. Typing down, he sends her a message.</p><p>     A small notification sound muffles inside [Name]'s purse as they enter the ride. Pulling out her phone, she sees a message from an unknown number. It says: <span class="u">"I'm heading there. Can't wait to see you."</span></p><p>     She tilts her head, confused. She doesn't know this number, yet a nagging voice is hinting otherwise. Tapping on Neil's shoulder, she shows the number. "Do you know who this is?"</p><p>     "It's Sal," Neil answers with a toothy grin. "He asked for your number and I thought maybe you two would make amends if I did."</p><p>     "Well, I guess you're right," She replies, giving a soft smile. Looking down on her phone, her heart skips a beat. The thought of Sal wanting to make amends warms her heart. Then again, an unsettling feeling bubble inside her. Doubts filling her mind as she questions the text's liability.</p><p><em>    'Is it really him?'</em> She questions herself. Little did she know, she will soon receive the answer as the masked killer comes near.</p><p>     Tucking away her phone, their group enters the ride. Sitting in the roller coaster in pairs, [Name] rides behind Ashley and Larry, alone. As the rides starts, the masked killer enters. Wearing his victim's mask, he smirks. His plan is going <em>too</em> well.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter VII: Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan escapes Sal's lips as his eyes flutter open. Black dots fill his vision as his eyes tries to readjust. Sitting up, he feels a stinging pain on his back, causing him curse under his breath. He sits there for a while, allowing his body to adjust to everything that happened. His back and face stings, his sweater is soak with blood, and his vision is blurry. He feels weak. </p><p>     Closing his eyes, he sighs. <em>'I guess this is what I deserve for hurting [Name} ...'</em></p><p>     '<em>[Name]</em>!' His eyes snap wide open in realization. His heart beats loud as he reaches for pockets and looks for his phone. Anxiety fills inside him as he thought of his mistake.</p><p>     '<em>The bastard is after her</em>!' He panics before lifting himself up and making his way to the counter. Splashing his face with water to clear his mind but the thought still consumes him. He clenches his teeth as he gazes at the bathroom mirror. As his vision clears off, the sight of himself makes him scoff. A new wound rest across his face.</p><p><em>    'Look how pathetic you look, Sal,</em>' He thought. <em>'Is this the man the who <b>vowed </b>to protect the girl he loves?'</em></p><p>     Balling his hand into a fist, he punches the mirror with frustration. It breaks and cuts his knuckles in the process. He curses at himself for stupidity as he cleans it off. The sight of blood dripping down the drain somehow causes him to feel both fear and excitement.</p><p>     "You'll pay for what you did," He growls as a small thud echoes in the room. He looks down and sees killer's previous mask laying on the floor. Still conscious with this face, he picks up and wears it. Disgust fills him at the thought of him wearing the psycho's mask.</p><p><em>    'This will have to do,'</em> He shrugs before heading off to the <em>Deadlands</em>. There, he hopes his friends, especially [Name] is waiting for him. </p><p><em>    'What does he want from her?' </em>He asks himself as an image of [Name]'s lifeless body flashes in his eyes. His body stiffens at the thought, making him ball his hand into a fist. A new emotion bubbles inside him as his hand twitches in anticipation. A sadistic smile makes its way into his lips as the idea of having his hand on the psychopath's throat thrills him. With a small chuckle, he mutters, "I can't wait to have my revenge."</p><p> </p><p>As the blue-haired male heads off to his destination, the masked killer lurks inside the ride. Upon seeing his target enter alone, an idea pops inside his head. He looks for the power box and switches it off. The ride stops and flashes red with its emergency light, allowing the man to approach the woman's car. The [Hair Color]-haired woman  opens her purse and pulls out to text her friends. Her fingers shake in anxiety as horrifying props surround her. The red tint gives it a more murderous vibe, making her remember the scene earlier.</p><p>     Sending her text, [Name] hears a '<em>ting</em>!' nearby. Her body stiffens as footsteps follows suit. She looks around to search for its source, only to witness a silhouette standing not so far from her car. Shivers runs down her spine as the silhouette takes a step forward. The red light illuminates the silhouette's features, revealing a familiar prosthetic.</p><p>     "Sal!" She gasps but regrets it immediately as the masked man pulls out his knife. The blood-coated knife glimmers under the crimson light as he waves it around. Realization strikes the girl, along with fear, knowing that she will be next.</p><p>    "What did you do to him?" She cries out. Her heart beats fast as her mind rushes with the idea of Sal being dead. Tears forms in the corner of her eyes as she denies the thought. Her lips tremble as the thought haunts her, causing her to break down into tears. Her weak state enables the man to approach her without any struggle. With his gloved hand, he caresses her hair, making the girl yelp.</p><p>     "Please don't kill me," She whimpers. </p><p>     The sight excites the masked man but he didn't move. To him, it is still not time to attack. In fact, he has a lot in mind for her and it will all unfold in the right time. After all, someone like her is best to be under great pain and torture rather than one swift kill. With a smile, he holds onto her locks, tugging it behind her ear so he can see her sobbing face. He leans in and presses his prosthetic lips on her lips, making her quiver. The sudden contact disgusts her, making her look away from him. Her reaction satisfies the male as he lets go of her. As he retreats, [Name]'s chest lightens up, only to sink once more as he approaches her car. To her surprise, he sits beside her and loops his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>   "I don't know what you want from me but please let me go," She begs, making the masked man grabs her chin. Her eyes lock on his as he gestures 'no'. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!"</p><p>     Again, he repeats the gesture as he enjoys the sight of her suffering. Her eyes widen as the ride turns back on, trapping her with the killer. As the ride goes on, fear consumes the girl, not because of the ride itself, but the passenger riding with her. Another scream fills the air before the wooden door towards the <em>Deadlands</em> opens. Todd and Neil wait for their friends as Ashley and Larry's car passes through the doors.</p><p>    "Did you guys receive [Name]'s text earlier?" Ashley inquires as they exit their car. Larry follow suit.</p><p>     "We did. We thought the ride is too much for her," Todd replies, shrugging.</p><p>     "We actually thought we need to swap cars for her," Neil adds.</p><p>    "I don't know. She's a horror fanatic, she won't text things like that--"</p><p>    "There she is!" Larry exclaims. "So is Sal!"</p><p>      Their eyes land on the pair, feeling happy for their reunion. Neil approaches the masked man, giving him a high-five. He winks at [Name] as she exits the car in a shaky manner. "I'm glad you two made amends."</p><p>     "O-Of course," She chuckles, glancing at the masked man. "You know me, I can't resist this man."</p><p>     The killer smiles at her reply. The thought of his own victim is covering up for him is too priceless. In fact, it makes things more interesting.</p><p>     "Well, if that's the case, let's all go proceed outside?" As the words escape from Todd's lips, brown masked men enter the room. The give them a silent stare as a chilling voice blasts through the speakers.</p><p>     "Welcome to the <em>Deadlands</em>." It spoke as the masked men approaches the group. One of them reaches out to grab the [Hair Color]-haired woman, only to receive a scornful remark from Ashley.</p><p>     "Hands off, psychos. No one is touching her," She hisses.</p><p>     "Chill, Ash, they're doing their jobs," Neil protests making Larry glare at the employee.</p><p>     "This is the same mask the psychopath after [Name], is wearing," He scowls. This makes the employee take a step back and raise his hand in defense.</p><p><em>     'This is ironic!</em>' The killer muses causing his mask to shift. <em>'Their wits will help them survive but their ignorance can kill that chance, and I can't wait for that moment.'</em></p><p>     "Thanks for the concern guys, really, but let's not ruin the night by pointing fingers at the <em>wrong guy</em>." [Name] comments, emphasizing the last two words. Her little act of courage makes the masked man stiffen in surprise. This attitude of hers will be a challenge but the killer doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>     "You heard her. Let's go." Todd nods as the masked employees guide them out. Upon their exit, Sal's eyes lands on their group. A scowl forms under his mask as his gaze locks with the killer. The amusement is readable in his eyes as Sal witnesses him pull out his knife from his jacket. The knife's tip points on [Name]'s back, taunting Sal to approach him.</p><p>     The blue-haired male curses under his breath as the ponders. He needs to think ahead and predicts the killer's plans before it could happen. As an idea pops into his head he retreats. The voice inside him whispers a horrifying thought and for once, Sal listens.</p><p><em>     'If you can't beat him, join him.</em>' The voice whispers. <em>'Play his own game, but this time, it'll be you who will <b>kill</b>.'</em></p><p>     Smiling, Sal heads off to find a hoodie and a weapon like the killer's, knowing well that he can outsmart him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter VIII: Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Name] didn't know how she end up in this situation; The masked man and Larry are glaring at each other. The brunet's arm is  around her shoulder in a protective manner, while the other reaches out to her. He grips on her shoulder as he remembers the discomfort on her face. He hisses. "Hands off her."</p><p>     Earlier, while their group witness a bystander getting carried away, Larry notices something. The masked man is playing with the woman's locks with his gloved hand. He twirls it around his finger and combs it. Knowing [Name], she always gives a reaction. It's either she'll ask you to continue or stop, depending on her mood and hairstyle. Instead, the girl stands frozen - still and unresponsive. Her minimal reaction causes the masked man shifts his hand from her hair to her cheek. He caresses it in a discomforting manner as if it he was taunting a reaction from her. This made Larry uneasy and his protective instinct kicks in.</p><p>     Now, the two males are in a glaring contest. Their tension fills up the group, making everyone uneasy.</p><p>     "Larry..." [Name] removes the brunet's arm over her shoulder before giving his hand a tight squeeze. "It's nothing."</p><p>     "It's Larry Face, [Name]" He hisses and points at the killer. "...and it's not nothing. I saw how uncomfortable you looked."</p><p>     "Dude, chill. Sal is just flirting around," Neil defends, placing a hand on the killer's shoulder. Ashley nods as Todd analyzes the killer. Somehow, he feels uneasy with his presence. He looks intimidating compare to Sal's approachable nature.</p><p>     "I know how Sal acts, and this is not him." </p><p>     Without any warning, Larry pushes the man's chest. A hidden scowl forms on his lips as his gloved hands digs through his jacket. This simple gesture catches the girl's attention. Her eyes widen, knowing the killer's intention.</p><p>     "Let's not fight about that!" She pipes in, pushing the two apart. Her gesture makes the killer smile and Larry frown. Before any of them disapproves, a swift motion occurs. Like earlier, an employee wearing a pirate costume rushes in. He lifts the woman up and slumps her over his shoulder before dashing away.</p><p>     "H-hey!" She yelps.</p><p>     "I got the booty, matey!" He cheers as his co-worker, who is also dressed as a pirate, laughs.</p><p>     The masked man scowls at the act. Before he can run after them, Neil stops him. "Relax, Sal. It's just an act."</p><p>     '<em>Bullshit</em>!' He growls.</p><p>     "That's what I said when someone was after [Name] ..." Larry trails off. Their body tenses as they realize.</p><p>     "Let's go after her!" Ashley screams before their group runs after the pirate pair.</p><p>The masked man scoffs as they scurry after them. The employees won't go too far, nor will they keep running. He can grab her once they do and he can finally have her all to himself. Picking up his pace, he leaves the group behind. He reaches for his knife and pulls it out, ready to plunge into one of the employee's skin. A smile makes its way to his lips as he sees the employee bring [Name] down. Lifting his knife over his head, the killer is ready to attack until-- Crash!</p><p>      A sudden impact crashes through his body causing him to tumble and fall. He curses under his breath as he stands up, only to see his blue-haired male victim running away with his target.</p><p>     "Sal!" The masked man hears Ashley call out to him. "Did you catch them?"</p><p>     He hides his knife and gestures a 'no'. The group curses under their breath. To their knowledge, [Name] might be in the hands of the killer. They don't know that they are the one in that situation. As frustration bubbles inside the killer, his hand twitches. If it wasn't for Neil's delay, he would've had her.</p><p>     '<em>It's his fault</em>!' He curses. Taking a deep breath he reevaluating his plan. He sends her a text.</p><p>[Name]'s phone chimes in her purse as she and Sal halts. They stand behind a maze where minimal people pass by. With a heavy breath, she asks. "Who are you?"</p><p>    "It's me," He replies. Pulling down his hoodie, he reveals his electric blue locks. She gasps.</p><p>     "Sal!" She pulls him into a hug. Tears of joy flows down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're alive."</p><p>     "I can't back down just yet," He chuckles. His hand cups her cheek. His thumb caressing it in a tender manner. His blue eyes pierces gazing at her [Eye Color] ones. "I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."</p><p>     Lifting the brown mask, Sal leans in. Before she can react, he presses his lips on hers. The action causes the woman to tense up but relaxes immediately as she melts into the kiss. Their lips move in sync as his arm wraps around her waist. He pulls her closer into his arms. Her hands gently pressing onto his chest, slowly making its way to his neck. As their kiss deepens, [Name] pulls away. Her face is flush in bright red as she catches her breath. Her eyes gazes at the ground as she does so, avoiding Sal's stare. The kiss they share now is nothing compared to the one they had earlier on. It's gentle gesture oozes with strong emotions they share for each other. Love, longing, and a tinge of lust stirring inside them both.</p><p>     Sal presses his forehead against hers. He gazes at her eyes as he mumbles. "Will you be mine?"</p><p>     "Sal..." [Name] trails off, removing her arms around his neck. Shock at his question.</p><p>     He pulls her close. "Yes, [Name Face?"</p><p>     The nickname makes her smile. She looks up to him and caresses his cheek. Her fingers trail down the scars of his past. The tiny ones on his lips, a chip off area of his chin, and the big one across his face. Every one of it holds a different pain. As her eyes land on his fresh wound, a wave of guilt hits her.</p><p>     "I..." Her lips quiver. Before she can decline his offer, Sal crashes his lips on hers. He kisses her with passion and longing. Convincing her to say 'yes' through his actions. At first, she didn't respond but the intensity of his kiss taunts her to give in. Her lips move in sync with the same level of intensity as his. Her arms wrap around his neck as his arms pulls her close. Parting for a while, they catch their breath before connecting once more. Sal tilts his head to kiss her deeper, moving his tongue to ask for permission. She squeaks in response.</p><p>    "I guess that's a yes?" He muses.</p><p>     "Yes."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter IX: Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal didn't hesitate to kiss [Name] once more. The same fiery passion radiates from them as their lips move in sync. Their arms surrounds each other in a secure manner while they melt into the kiss. His tongue caresses her lips, asking for permission. She parts hers in response. He strokes and teases her as he slips his tongue inside. She lets out a moan as he continues to roam the wet cavern causing him to smile at her response.</p><p>     "Adorable," He chuckles.</p><p>     [Name]'s face flush bright red as he leans down on her neck. Sal plants butterfly kisses on her sensitive skin. As he do so, he receives another moan from her. Smirking, he kisses the spot she seems to enjoy.</p><p>     "S-Sal!" She tries to push him but he only pulls her tighter. Her reaction arouses him. "S-Stop!"</p><p>     "Stop?" He ask. Lifting his head away from her neck. His hands tracing circular motions on her back.</p><p>     "I-It's just..." She bites her lower lip, trying to explain. She didn't know why she stopped him. The odd sensation surprises her but she didn't dislike it at all.</p><p>     "It's alright if you don't want to," He smiles, kissing her nose. "Just tell me."</p><p>     "I actually don't mind," She mumbles. Her voice loud enough for him to hear. Sal smiles.</p><p>     "I love you," He coos, leaning in. A giggle escapes [Name]'s lips as she melts into their intimate kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Their moment starts to go deeper. Harsher. Lower. Sal's lips trails down her neck causing [Name] to be moaning mess. The way his lips caress her sensitive skin drives her mad. Its teasing nature makes her weak yet she didn't want it to stop. If anything, she wants more. More of his affections, his touches, and his craving. She wants it all.</p><p>     "Sal..." She mumbles as her arm snakes around his shoulders. Her fingers comb through his soft, blue locks.</p><p>     "Yes, love?" He hums. His lips continues to graze over the sensitive spot on her neck. Before she can respond, he finds her sweet spot as she lets out a moan. His hands claw her black dress as he nibble it with such craving. Licking. Kissing. Sucking it until her skin turn purple. Satisfied, he smirks.</p><p>     "Purple looks good in black," He muses. Pulling her close, he showers her with kisses.</p><p>     [Name] giggles. "Thank Todd for the outfit."</p><p>     "Oh I will." He presses his forehead against hers, cooing at his lover. </p><p>    As their intimate moment ends in each other arms, the woman's phone chimes. She curses under her breath as she pulls out her phone. Her hands shake in fear as she reads the notifications. Tons of missed calls and text messages from Sal's phone. The killer is contacting her.</p><p>    "Fuck..." [Name] grumbles as she reads one of the killer's text. It says: <span class="u">Meet us at the next maze or your friend Neil gets what he deserves. </span><span class="u"><b>Death</b></span><span class="u">.</span></p><p>    "What's wrong, love?" Sal asks as her body tenses at the impending danger.</p><p>    "Sal, I have to go." She urges. "He's after Neil."</p><p>     Before he can react, she rushes off, in fear that their friend might die tonight. Leaving him behind, Sal puts back the mask and lifts his hoodie over his head. His intimate scene with his lover is cut short. For now, he needs to focus on his plan. He needs to save them all.</p><p> </p><p>     Upon the killer's request, [Name] arrives at the maze. There, her group awaits, complete and uninjured.</p><p>     "Where have you been?" Ashley rushes towards her. The brunette cups her cheeks and analyzes the girl. Her expression relaxes as she sees no injury. "We thought the masked psychopath had you! We were so scared, [Name]."</p><p>     "It was just an employee," She smiles before gazing at the killer. "He isn't the one we're looking for."</p><p>     The killer didn't respond to her hinting statement. Instead, his eyes land on her neck. The purple mark on her delicate skin shimmers under the moonlight. She has been marked. His innocent victim is not innocent anymore. Her beauty is now tainted with someone else's doing.</p><p>     The thought makes him scowl. '<em>That bastard marked her. No one must mark her but me. He'll pay for this...and so will she.</em> '</p><p>      Approaching the girl, the killer grabs her arm with such force. It shocks her friends but before they could react, he pulls her away. He drags her into one of the routes in the maze. He shoves her inside without any hesitation. He pushes her against the wall, trapping her as he place both his arms on the side of her head.</p><p>    '<em>Fuck</em>!' He wanted to scream at her. Tell her that she belongs to him and no man can touch her. Instead, he grabs hold of her [Hair Color] locks and pulls her to a chair. Tying her up, he pulls out his knife.</p><p>     The urge to make her scream in torturous ways taunts him but the sight of her causes him to stop. [Name] isn't reacting the same way anymore. Fear no longer holds a place on her orbs. Her lips doesn't quiver or tremble at the sight of him. No scream escapes her lips as he steps forward.</p><p>     In front of him is a different kind of [Name]. Someone who is bold, brave, and stunningly beautiful. Her disheveled hair looks perfect on her fierce face. The mark on her neck only proves that she can look good even with something so hideous. The killer stands frozen in awe. He have never seen someone so broken yet so complete. </p><p>     He smirks. '<em>Things will be so much fun'</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As the masked man leaves, she hears Ashley's voice from afar. "I swear, Larry, if Sal hurts her--"</p><p>     "He won't," Larry defends. "Sal wouldn't do such thing."</p><p>     "But that doesn't mean that masked bastard is Sal," He adds.</p><p>     "Let's not theorize for now. We need to find her before something bad happens." Todd remarks. "This maze has a lot of paths. It will be faster if we split up. Neil and I will take the path on the right, you and Larry take the left."</p><p>    Footsteps follow suit after their conversation. Light foot taps becomes louder as the tied up woman hears her ginger friend's voice.</p><p>     "I'm telling you, babe, she's--"</p><p>     "I'm over here!" She screams.</p><p>    "[Name]!" Todd rushes inside the room and scurries over to her. As he proceeds to unties her, he looks over to his shoulder to call for Neil. "Babe, she's over here!"</p><p>     Instead of a response, the two hears a scream. Intense footsteps follow suit making them panic. The psychopath is after Neil. He's going to kill him and they can't do anything. They're frozen in fear, hoping the best for Neil.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter X: Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal rushes inside as he hears Neil scream. His feet scurries through the maze, shifting through its twist and turns. A dead end welcomes him.</p><p>     "Shit!" He mumbles before calling out to his friend. "Neil, where are you?"</p><p>     He receives nothing but silence. His heart beating fast and loud against his chest. His throat going dry as idea of losing his friend flashes before him. Everyone would hate him if that happens. More importantly, he'll hate himself. </p><p>    He stands in his spot, frozen, as he waits for a sign. Minutes passes by and he feels his hope fading away.</p><p>     '<em>He's dead</em>,' A voice nags in the back his head. '<em>You failed them</em>.'</p><p>    "He's still alive," Sal argues. "I know he is!"</p><p>    '<em>Think again</em>.' The voice whispers. </p><p>    As if by cue, Neil screams. The pain in his tone causes the blue-haired male to panic. He runs to the source of the sound. His legs pushing pass its normal capacity in order to reach his friend on time. As he arrives, he witnesses his friend on the ground. The killer looming over him as he lay in his own pool of blood.</p><p>    "Neil!" He gasps. </p><p>    As his blue eyes meets the killer's, something inside him snaps.</p><p>    '<em>Kill him</em>.' The voice orders.</p><p>    Without hesitation, he runs up to him and ramming himself against the killer's chest. The masked man gasps as his back hits the wall. His breath is knock out by the force. Black spots blur his vision as Sal grips onto his hoodie. Pulling out the knife in his jacket, he presses it on the man's throat.</p><p>     "Any last words?" He smirks. The tone of his voice is deeper and menacing. As if it wasn't him who is speaking. "None? Alright."</p><p>     Pressing the knife's blade against the man's throat, a bubbling sensation fills inside him. A different form of excitement rushing through his veins. He licks his scarred lips in anticipation. One swift cut and he's dead.</p><p><em>     'Do it.</em>' He hears the voice once more. '<em>Avenge Neil</em>.'</p><p>    "Neil..." He mumbles as he glances over his shoulder. His unconscious friend is withering in his own pool of blood.</p><p>    Sal feels something inside him shift. His blue eyes gazes back at the killer wearing his prosthetic. The thought of him hurting everyone he cares about, angers him. Clenching his teeth, he ponders. He grips onto his knife as he weighs down his options: kill the enemy or save his friend? The answer is obvious. He place his knife back into his jacket before approaching his friend. He checks his pulse and finds relief as he feels it thump. Neil is alive but he won't last long if he loses more blood. Lifting him up, he leans him against the wall, across the killer. He uses his knife to cut one of his sleeves to serve as bandage for the wounds in his abdomen. As mend his friend, the killer awakens.</p><p>    Anger boils inside him as he sees his blue-haired enemy. He takes out his knife, he grabs him and swings. Sal is quick enough to react. He dodges his attack and pulls out his own weapon to respond. Soon, the two masked males are dancing through the sound of their knives clashing. Their movements are swift as they avoid every blow and swing their opponent gives. Attacking at every opening they see, finally, one of them can sink their weapon onto their enemy's flesh.</p><p>    The masked man wither in pain as Sal's knife digs into his shoulder blade. His eyes widen at the painful experience. The sight in front of him, sends shivers down his spine. A different kind of joy fills him.</p><p>    '<em>Hurt him more</em>!' The voice muses as a sadistic smile forms his lips.</p><p>    "I will," He grins as he takes out his knife and swings at the killer. The crimson red liquid oozes from the man's body, makes him lick his lips. He wants to see more.</p><p>     As he advances, the killer fights back. Swinging his weapon and cutting his opponent in the process. The sight of his victim's blood decorating his knife makes him smile. In one swift motion, he fight back. Their weapon continues to dance in the air as they wield it with such passion. Anger and blood lust seeping through their swings. Every attack more intense than the last.</p><p>     "It's that what you've got?!" Sal taunts. His breathing becomes unsteady from fatigue.</p><p>     The masked killer scoffs at his statement. Blood decorates them both as a result of their battle. Both are feeling weak from blood loss, but they will not back down. Not unless one of them surrenders, in which, in their thoughts, means death.</p><p>    Gripping onto his weapon, the masked killer lunges forward. Swinging reckless against his blue-haired opponent. Sal, quick on his feet, dodges every swing. As their pattern continues, the pair didn't notice Neil gaining consciousness. As he opens his eyes, his blurry vision readjusts to the surrounding. A gasp escapes his lips as his eyes widen at the crucial scene before him. The killer lays on the cold floor, struggling to escape Sal's grasp.</p><p>    The blue-haired male straddles him as they battle for the knife in-between them. Its tip pointing against his chest. Blood dripping on his hands as he holds a tight grip against it.</p><p>    "Sal?" Neil calls out. His voice cracking. The two masked men gazes at him. Sal's eyes widen in happiness. His friend is alive!</p><p>     Taking the momentary distraction, the killer flips his opponent over and throws a punch. Before the blue-haired male can react, he flees. He curses under his breath as he reevaluates his plan.</p><p>    Sal Fisher is no ordinary man. Their fight earlier was intense. His feet are swift and every blow he managed to avoid. His swings match the killer's, but the blade he holds, dripped in hatred. Slashing his way through the killer's plans. His hunger for vengeance reflects in his blue orbs. He isn't the same before. He's no longer a threat. He's an opponent.</p><p>    The killer curses under his breath. He rushes back to the room where he left [Name]. She's gone. Another profanity escapes his lips as he exits the maze. Hoping that the remaining of their group is complete.</p><p>    '<em>I can still fix my plan.</em>' He ponders as he regroups. Leaving behind Sal and Neil to the unknown.</p><p>    The blue-haired male curses under his breath as his face stings at the punch. His masks loosen at the attack. Neil's eyes widen at the sight. "Sal?"</p><p>    "Hey," Sal greets, removing his mask. "I'm glad you're alright."</p><p>    "Who...?"</p><p>    "Long story, bud." He approaches him. Lifting his friend up, he assists him in walking out. "For now, can you go out and call the authorities? Tell them a killer is on the loose."</p><p>    "What about our friends?"</p><p>    With a smile, he answers. "I'll save them."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter XI: Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry and Ashley leaves the maze with a nagging voice at the back of their heads. After hearing Neil's scream, sends shiver to their spine. There's something in his tone that tells them that his scream is not because of the maze. It's something more.</p><p>     "Do you think they're okay?" Ashley asks. Her breathing is heavy from running.</p><p>     Larry caresses her arm and holds her hand. "I hope so."</p><p>    "Do you think Sal did this?" Her question catches him off-guard but he answers without any hesitation. "I know someone did it, but it wasn't Sal."</p><p>    "At the same time, I don't think <em>Sal </em>is Sal. If you know what I'm saying. "He adds, planting a kiss on her hand. Ashley nods at his response. A heavy feeling falls into the atmosphere as they stay quiet for a while. They dwell into it as they wait and hope for the best. As if on cue, Todd and [Name] comes out. Their breathing is heavy from both fear and panic. Their bodies tremble.</p><p>     "[Name]! Todd!" Ashley gasps before rushing off to her friends. Her lips quivers in worry. "I thought something bad happened."</p><p>    "You aren't wrong," The [Hair Colored]-haired woman replies, her voice almost a whisper. The emptiness in her eyes and Todd's makes the brunette take a step back. Her hands cover her lips as he gasps. Tears pour down her face as she realizes.</p><p>    "Where's Neil?" Her voice croaks.</p><p>     The pair exchange glances but no one answers. No one is certain about what happened, yet they know they shouldn't go back. Their silence causes a gloomy atmosphere to take place. Ashley breaks into tears. Her sobbing state causes Todd to tremble. He lost his lover and he can't do anything. If he ran after him, [Name] is more likely to be the one Neil's spot. It would be her who is screaming in pain, left behind, and no one knows what happened.</p><p>     "I'm sorry," Larry pats Todd's back, as his sobs grow louder. "I wasn't able to do anything."</p><p>    "[Name] ..." Todd whimpers. His eyes gazing at hers. "Be honest with me. How did you end up tied in that chair?"</p><p>     The woman in question stays silent. Her eyes gazes away from him. She knows that she can tell them everything right now, but if the killer knows, they are all dead. But the more suspicious they are, the more reckless they would act. This would leave them into falling right into the killer's grasp. As she weighs her options, the masked killer arrives. Splashes of blood decorates his mask and clothes. He limps as he approaches them.</p><p>     "Sal," Larry calls, an edge on his voice. Without any warning, the brunet grasps his blood-soaked jacket and lifts him up. "What have you done with Neil?"</p><p>    "Larry!" Ashley grabs his arm. "What are you doing?!"</p><p>    "He's not <em>him</em>, Ash." He growls. "Am I right?"</p><p>     His reaction attracts the attention of a lot of people. They start to whisper as the two makes a scene. The killer scowls, his body aching from everything that happened. He didn't want to deal with any trouble right now, but the brunet is testing him.</p><p>    "Larry, calm down." [Name]'s voice laces with frustrated tone. "People are looking."</p><p>    "Let them look. No one can escape if there's any witnesses."</p><p>    "He's hurt, Larry." She tugs his arm. "One hit and you're seen as someone abusing the weak. You're more than that."</p><p>     The brunet scoffs in defeat. He lets go of his grip and the masked killer falls on the floor. He curses under his breath. He knows that he chose the wrong group to mess with. He'll lose if he makes another mistake. If anything, he can go back to where he came from and forget this night. No one will know who he is and what he's after. He will be a distant memory to them.</p><p>    "You're not going anywhere," [Name whispers to him. Her hand on his shoulder and helps him up. A small smile plaster on her lips. "I know who did that to you, and I know he won't stop until you're <em>dead</em>."</p><p>     The killer scowls. The threat is real, and he knows his life could be in grave danger. The blue-haired bastard he encountered isn't someone normal. He can kill and he won't hesitate to do it. The thoughts cause his courage to waver. '<em>I might not survive.'</em></p><p>     The killer's eyes gaze at the woman. Her eyes are hard with determination and courage. The shift of attitude happened after coming back from Sal's abduction. He must've said things to her that gave her this strength. In all honesty, the new version of her is impressing to the killer. A new-found emotion stirs inside him. <em>'You're really something else, [Name].'</em></p><p> </p><p>As their group head somewhere off to rest, no one says a word. The killer is gazing at the [Name] as the rest of their group grumbles their concerns. Their mind is boggling over the attack at the maze. Little did they know, Neil is safe. He's resting at the clinic.</p><p>     "The officials will be here soon," He tells his friend. Sal nods and pulls out his phone. The killer is clumsy enough to let his phone fall. Now, he has the advantage to contact his lover and his friends. Typing, he sends them a message. Tucking away the phone, he bids good-bye to Neil and heads to <em>Hell</em>, the scariest maze in the park. There, he waits.</p><p>     The killer cleans his wounds inside the bathroom. He curses under his breath as every cut sting. He received an amount of attack from his opponent and it frustrates him. <em>'I'm supposed to be the one who is hunting, not the one hunted.'</em></p><p>     The game is changing and now, he needs to reevaluate. He needs to win the fight and he needs to have the girl. After all, [Name] is no regular woman. He and Sal know that, and they know who she is as a person. Having her would be the ultimate prize. A smile forms on his lips. A new form of dedication fills inside him. This is no longer a battle between who is the prey and the predator. It's now the game of who will die and who will claim the prize.</p><p>     As he exits the bathroom, the group stares at him, except for [Name]. She looks calm as she tucks away her phone. With a smile, she asks. "Let's go to <em>Hell</em>?"</p><p>     The group nods. Somehow, the killer feels her words are off. As if hidden agenda lies under her simple words. He couldn't help but smirk. The girl may not be a prize in the game anymore, instead, she's also a player.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter XII: Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Name] struts towards the park's scariest maze with a confident smile on her face. Her change of demeanor makes the group wary, including the killer. He frowns behind his mask as he watches her. Her eyes now sparkle with anticipation as her body strides with confidence. There's no longer a sign of fear in her. This makes him ponder. '<em>Did something happen? Did I break her?'</em></p><p>   To his surprise, she turns to him with a swift motion. Her sweet smile is now a twisted one. She points to one of toy display at the booths. "<em>Sal</em>, can you buy me one of those?"</p><p>   Her question causes him to tense up. '<em>What game is she playing?'</em></p><p>   "Please?" She tugs his arm. Such a brave act from someone who could be dead anytime from now.</p><p>   The killer nods at her request as her friends' gaze lands on him. A wave of anxiety splashing inside him. As he walks away, [Name] pulls out her phone. Her simple actions are scaring her friends. They don't know why her personality shifts. She used to be someone who can't look at Sal in the eye. Now, she's asking him to leave them in the open, and win her a prize.</p><p>   '<em>Something is definitely wrong,</em>' Larry thought. '<em>First, "Sal's" message, and now, this.'</em></p><p>   Before the girl can speak, Ashley charges her. Swinging her arm, she lands a spiteful slap. "I don't know what you're trying to do, [Name], but stop it. You're scaring us!"</p><p>   Her outburst shocks everyone, even herself. She takes a step back and holds her hand over her mouth. "[Name], I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I j-just--!"</p><p>   "Ash..." Her voice shakes. She didn't expect her best friend to slap her. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes as her body trembles in shock. Larry and Todd didn't know what to do. They stand, watching the two friends stare at each in disbelief.</p><p>   "I can't believe this." She finally cracks. Tears pour down her cheeks as a laugh escapes her lips. "After everything, you <em>had</em> the audacity to slap me. Well, if that's what you want, so be it. Here."</p><p>   She shoves her phone against her friend's chest. "The real Sal is waiting by the maze. He's wearing a brown mask." She glances over the killer who is coming back to their group, holding the desired toy. "That bastard attacked him and took away his mask. He attacked Neil but Sal is quick enough to save him."</p><p>   She faces her friend with a cold stare. "I was going to tell you everything, but I guess there's no point to this. Text Sal. Tell him I'll handle the psychopath myself."</p><p>   As the killer approaches, [Name] grabs his arm. She tugs him to follow her as she walks away. She leaves behind her friends with nothing but a sense of guilt in them. To their eyes, allowing her to leave with a killer is suicide. No matter how much they want to run after her, they stand frozen still. All her words hit them like poison. They fucked up.</p><p>   Her sudden outburst makes the killer chuckle. His target is dragging him away from all possible witnesses. No one is following them, nor tries to contact her. She's finally his. The thought makes him stop on his tracks. He tugs her in a forceful manner. A smirk on his lips.</p><p>   "Listen here, bud," She snarls. "I don't know who you are and what you want from me but--<em>hmph</em>!"</p><p>   The killer covers her mouth with a cloth. An unnerving scent hits her nostrils, causing her to feel light-headed. Her eyelids become heavy as her body limps. Closing her eyes, she falls unconscious.</p><p>  "You have to rest for now, my Queen." He wipes her wet cheek with his gloved hand. He places the stuffed toy in-between her arms. "I'll make sure those pawns will never see daylight again."</p><p>   Carrying her into a bathroom stall, he tucks her there before leaving her behind. His mind replays over the scenario earlier. Her friends hurt her, shouted at her and pushed her away.</p><p>  "They betrayed her," He muses. Grasping onto the knife, he goes back to her friends. Whatever she revealed to them doesn't matter anymore. The moment they land a finger on her, they're marked <b>dead</b>. He will attack them and enjoy every step of it. Every wound he will inflict will be a reminder that no one can hurt [Name]. All, except him.</p><p>  Rushing towards the group, he picks up Ashley like how Sal did to [Name]. The brunette screams as her the two males run after her. She kicks and struggles against the killer's grasp. "Let me go, you lunatic!"</p><p>   Everything from there is a blur. He leads them to one of the mazes that he remembers as clear as day. Through twists and turns, he lost the two on his tail. He then throws Ashley against the wall, making her dizzy. With his knife, he decorates her with cuts which causes her to scream. This attract the attention of Todd and Larry. </p><p>   "Ashley!" The brunet gasps and runs over to his lover. He cradles her now unconscious state in a delicate manner. "No..."</p><p>   "Larry!" Todd yelps as a knife digs in into his flesh. In a swift motion, he falls on the ground. His body lying on the pool of his blood.</p><p>   The brunet freezes at the sight. His friends are dying and he's next. Memories flashing right before his eyes as the killer the knife over his head. Mustering up courage, he tackles him. All his emotions pour into the attack.</p><p>   They fall on the ground, hard. The killer grunts as he receives a punch. Before he can counter an attack, Larry scurries away. He mumbles an apology and vows to himself that he'll find a way to save them. Pulling out his phone, he texts his friend: '<em><span class="u">Look, whoever you are, I need help. It's Ashley and Todd. They're dying. Please help me.'</span></em></p><p>  '<em><span class="u">Where are they</span></em>?' Sal replies.</p><p>   Sending their location, Larry waits. He contacts the officials as he sees a familiar blue hair. Sal runs pass him, darting inside the maze. The brunet follows suit. He calls him, "Sal!"</p><p>  "We'll talk later!" He replies as he pulls out a bloodied knife.</p><p>   A different wave of emotion crashes inside Larry's chest. His heart beats fast and loud. Sweat trickles down his face as his body trembles. The feeling he's having is unnerving. A voice nags in the back of his mind, telling him that, somehow, Sal isn't the same that he remembers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter XIII: Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is a blur as [Name]'s eyes flutter open. Her mind is still hazy from the event earlier on. She tries to reminisce but fails as her head aches. As she attempts to massage her temple, her gaze lands on the toy in her arms. Decorated in the palest pink, sits a fuzzy teddy bear.</p><p>"What the...?" She picks it up and examines it. As realization dawns over her, she gasps and throws away the toy in disgust. "That bastard!"</p><p>Scurrying out the bathroom, she looks around. Her eyes scanning the environment, hoping to see any sign to where her friends might be. No one knows how long she has been out and what could've happened in that amount of time. She panics.</p><p>"No. No. No," She rumbles as tears form from the corner of her eyes. Her lips tremble in worry as she might never see her friends again. Regret fills inside her as what if runs around her mind. "They can't be dead. No... please..."</p><p>Soon enough, she breaks down into tears. She receives glimpses and hush judgement as people pass by her. Their words mean nothing to her aching heart. She falls on the floor. Her tears flowing like a never-ending waterfall fill with sorrow. She wails. Her cries catch Larry's attention. A brim of hope fills in as he sees her alive. He rushes towards her and calls her out. "[Name]!"</p><p>The girl head snaps toward his direction. A wave of happiness filling inside her. "Larry?"</p><p>Their reunion is sweet and simple. His arms wrap around her and twirls her with delight. Laughs escapes from their lips as they feel relief. They're safe. The crowd claps at their scene. To them, it's a well-crafted act. Their reactions cause the pair to part from their embrace. Laughing to ease the awkwardness. Larry holds her arm as he smiles. "Let's go meet Sal."</p><p>Nodding, the two runs off. Into <em>Hell</em> they go, where the killer awaits. </p><p>During his battle with Sal, he struggled. His opponent is swift with his weapon, as if he's used to it. He wields it with such finesse that his attacks look almost theatrical. He was losing to him and he could've been dead. To his luck, one of the victims awoken and distracted his blue-haired opponent. Her cries caught him off-guard and the killer preyed one of it. He managed to weaken him by making deep cuts before running of to his target.</p><p>The killer scowls as he holds onto the stuffed toy. The image of her in the bathroom stall makes him smile. Her unconscious state gives him a calm and soothing feeling, as if he doesn't want to harm any more. Although the thought bothers him, he convinces himself that she is no longer a victim to torture. No. To him, she is now his Queen. A woman of power and confidence wins his heart.</p><p>In his years of killing, he has seen it all; victims that begs for their freedom, and feisty ones that fights back. None of them catches his eye, and none of them are still alive. That's why he finds himself curious after seeing [Name]. When his eyes landed on her group, he never thought that they will be his next targets. The emptiness in the girl's eyes attracts him, in ways that he even labels it as seduction. The way she faces him to protect her friends, is bold, and it excites him. In his eyes, she continues to give him reasons to stalk her. One of it is what he loves the most about her-the purity of her personality. He knows that no matter how hard he tortures her, it will be non-bearing. She will take every cut, every blow, or even every inch of pain, for her friends. She's selfless.</p><p>"She's perfect," He smiles. Placing down the toy, he stalks the halls of Hell. This maze holds so many memories for the masked man. This is where it all started, and for every victim, this is where it all ends.</p><p>Footsteps echoes in its halls, alongside with the sounds of thunder. The maze is perfect for hunting. Every door frame will trigger a certain sound to show where his victims are. Every section of the maze holds a unique tune. At the entrance, a deep voice will welcome them, along with the sound of thunder. [Name] is here.</p><p>"Did Sal say where we'd meet him?" Her voice sounds like music to his ears.</p><p>"No, but it's better if we stay put," Larry replies. The killer snarls at the sound of the brunet's voice. He never liked him. He keeps on meddling with his plans. He needs to go.</p><p>Quick on his feet, he runs to the brunet. The girl is fast enough to see him as she grabs her friend and running off. The masked man holds a smile as he sees her leave. He knows that she'll sense him, and he didn't mind at all. If anything, he finds it amusing.</p><p>"Shit," Larry curses as they outrun the killer. "He's here."</p><p>"I'll keep him out," [Name] replies. Her head moves left and right as she waits for him to come out.</p><p>"No! He'll kill you." He protests. "I'll protect you."</p><p>"That's sweet, Larry Face, but we don't have any time for this."</p><p>Sounds of drills fill their ears. The killer is near.</p><p>"Look," The brunet hold a tight grip on her shoulder. "I've been a coward. I couldn't protect any of us. I watched him take you away, mimic Sal, and even as he attacks Ashley and Todd. I failed you all."</p><p>Without any warning, [Name] pulls him into an embrace. Tonight, is hellish for them. Their innocent get-together is now filled with blood and misery. It would be a miracle if they survive this. Tears pour down to Larry's cheeks as he hugs back. He mumbles comforting words for the two of them as they wait...</p><p>...Either for Sal or the killer. Whoever arrives first.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter XIV: Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of thunder fills Sal's ears as he enters the maze. Sweat trickles down his scarred face as he takes deep breaths. His temporary mask is nowhere in sight after losing it during their fight. Since then, he's always on the edge. He grips his knife tight, alert to any possible attacks and ready to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the killer attacked him, he felt different. Something inside him snapped and shifted him into this knife-wielding machine. He admits, their battles were tough, but he knew he had a fighting chance. Especially now, where everyone knows the psychopath is. The killer can no longer play the game as his pawns turn into strong individual pieces. Neil called the police, Ashley and Todd are resting in the clinic, and Larry is waiting for him here. As for [Name], he knows that she's somewhere safe.</p><p>The sound of a crying baby fills his ears. Someone is in the other room. He stalks the halls, sensing his surroundings. Stepping into the near room, sound of the crying baby repeats.</p><p>Sal notes his observation as he goes further into the nursery-themed room. Decorated with dolls of different kinds, decapitated toys, and a crib at the center, he shivers. Shrugging off the feeling, he scans the room. He knows someone is here.</p><p><em>Crash</em>!</p><p>A doll falls and shatters on the ground. His starts to heart beat faster at the intensity. He looks left and right to look for its cause. He snarls. "Come out and face me, you, sick fuck!"</p><p>A silhouette passes by him. The killer is swift, but not as swift as him. Something sparkles at the corner of his eyes. He attacks. Swinging his knife, the killer dodges. Knocking out dolls and toys, they glide through the room, exchanging blows. Adrenaline coursing through their veins as their fights leads them outside the room. They trigger various sounds as they dance through the maze with their knives.</p><p>In the end, they stand on a room filled with hanging corpses. They're far apart as they catch their breath. They both received equal number of cuts from their opponent causing them ti struggle. Whether they like it or not, the night will end with one of them dead.</p><p>Sal's breathing is unsteady compared to the killer's. His world starts to spin as his vision blurs. He feels light-headed and weak. To his misfortune, the killer notices this and takes advantage of it. He swings at him, but manages to dodge, even in a sloppy manner. His back hits a wall as his opponent looms over him. With confident smile, psychopath goes for the kill. He stabs through the hoodie, almost missing Sal's head as he slides out of the clothing.</p><p>The attack jots him awake. He curses. '<em>That was close. I can't die now. [Name] is waiting for me.'</em></p><p>The killer scowls as his knife gets stuck on the wall. He didn't bother pulling it out as he faces Sal. In a swift motion, his opponent's blade slices through the prosthetic's belt. He curses as the mask falls onto the cold hard floor, revealing the killer's face.</p><p>Sal stands back as his gazes at the person in front of him. He has wavy, black hair that falls by his ear. Menacing hazel brown eyes staring back at him. His tan skin decorated with a long scar across his face, like what he gave to him. It's him, their killer.</p><p>The killer curses as he scurries out the room. For the first time, he's seen, and he didn't like it one bit. Now, he must lock them in. No one can leave this maze with the knowledge of his face. It's evidence.</p><p>Sal stares as he processes everything. He didn't know why he didn't run after him. He stands frozen still as the revelation caught him off-guard. Sighing, he decides to look around the maze. Larry is still waiting for him, there. He lurks into the halls, as he looks. He's still alert, knowing that the killer would be back. Someone with a mind like him won't back down. Especially now, wherein Sal saw his face.</p><p>The atmosphere is thick with tension as the floorboards creak. Larry and [Name] decides to hide by the cabinet, in one of the rooms. They know that the killer is lurking around, looking for them. The reckless sounds they heard earlier, scared them. The killer must be having a fit.</p><p>"Do you think Sal will find us on time?" Larry whispers.</p><p>"I don't think so. I know so," She replies. "Text him. Tell him we're hiding here."</p><p>"No!" He shushes. "The killer may have his phone."</p><p>"...then let's hope for the best." She closes her eyes in fear. The strong, confident facade is now breaking down. For the whole night, she has been dancing with death, and she didn't realize it until now. It's the end of the line for her.</p><p>Tears flow down her cheeks as she muffles her cries. All the emotions she bottled is now pouring out. Her fear in getting chased, the worry she holds for her friends, and the guilt for everything. She breaks down.</p><p>"This is all my fault," She whimpers. "If I didn't ask you guys to go here, none of this will happen."</p><p>Larry pulls her into a hug as she sobs. "It's not your fault, [Name] Face. No one knew this will happen."</p><p>He pats her head. "Fate decided to play a sick game on us, but we'll survive, alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," She chuckles. "We're a tough bunch."</p><p>"Yeah, we certainly are."</p><p>He pulls her close as silence fills the air. He knows there will be a small chance for them to survive but he can't tell her that. This could be their last moment and he doesn't want to soil it by ruining their friendship. He sighs. '<em>Sal, you better save us</em>.'</p><p>As his eyes closes, he waits. He hears a click then follows by the sound of power shutting down. They're trapped.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter XV.I: Sad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out—blue.</p><p>     From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing—black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</p><p>    The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>    The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</p><p>    His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</p><p>    Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</p><p>    Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</p><p>    Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</p><p>    Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</p><p>    Stab!</p><p> </p><p>Sal gasps as he feels the knife piercing through him. The killer smiles behind him as he holds his body into place. A sickening sound the knife makes as it deepens into his flesh.</p><p>     "Good-bye," He whispers.</p><p>     Pulling out the knife with great force, his opponent falls on the ground. Blood seeps through his sweater, drenching it in the process. He grunts in pain. "You motherfucker!"</p><p>     The killer chuckles as he kneels. His gloved hand strokes the dying male's hair. "Shush. Save your energy for your finals words."</p><p>    "Fuck you!" Sal gasps as he struggles to stay awake. He already feels light-headed as his vision swirls. The damage he received tonight is more than enough for him to have this kind of end.</p><p>     A tear rolls down his cheek as his body trembles. Everything hurts like hell--both physical and emotional. His body aches from all the action that occurred tonight. His spontaneity caused a lot of mishaps. He got attacked, [Name] got taken away, and his friends almost died. He couldn't help but blame himself.</p><p>     '[Name] is right.' He smiles in pain. 'I would react so reckless the moment I find out. She's right. This is all my fault.'</p><p>    Tears continue to fall as regret seeps through him. 'What if's and 'if only' running inside his mind. This is all his fault. He could've avoided it if he only listened. His sobs fill the air as he mourns over everything. His body slowly losing its hold on his life. His lips tremble as he whispers. "I'm sorry."</p><p>    The killer's smile widens as he watches his opponent say his last words. His bright blue eyes fade into empty orbs as he lets out his final breath. His body turns limp as it drenches itself with his blood.</p><p>     "I won," He muses before reaching out to close his victim's eyes. Standing up, he heads to the room where [Name] is hiding. He knew from the start where she was, but he didn't bother to check up on her until he finally defeats his opponent.</p><p>    Stepping into the said room, his eyes sparkles with delight. Her whimpers heard from afar. Going closer, the floorboard creaks. She yelps. In one swift motion, he opens the cabinet. [Name]'s eyes widen in fear as a gunshot fire. Blood splatters against her face, along with Larry's. Their bodies stiffening as the killer falls on the cold, hard ground. Their eyes squints against the blinding light that approaches them.</p><p>     "Put your hands in the air," A gruff voice orders. The pair complies. "Tell me your names."</p><p>    "I'm Larry Johnson, and this is my friend,[Name][Last Name]," Larry replies. "We're here with our friends."</p><p>     The police officer lowers his gun and flashlight. He motions his partner to assist them. "Come with us. It's safe."</p><p> </p><p>As they exit, their group reunites. Neil, Ashley, and Todd greet them with joyful tears. Their happiness didn't last long as an officer clears his throat.</p><p>     "We have found three corpses tonight. Two are from Deform School, and one in Hell, excluding the killer." He announces as he reaches them a folder. "Are they any of your friends?"</p><p>     The group exchanges look as they take it. In their back of their mind, they know who the man is referring to. Opening the folder, their suspicions are met. Their hearts drop at the sight of their blue-haired friend.</p><p>    "Him," [Name] points at Sal's picture. Her voice almost a whisper as she speaks. "He's our friend."</p><p>    "I'm so sorry to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>No one says a word after that. The cops assist them home as the investigation finishes. One by one, they arrive to their respective houses, except for [Name], who enters Addison Apartments. She knocks against the apartment door she has always been familiar with. The door creaks open to reveal Henry Fisher, Sal's father. His blue eyes widen in shock. "[Name]?"</p><p>    With a shaky breath, she replies. "May I come in?"</p><p>    "Of course." He steps aside as the woman enters. They didn't exchange any words as she approaches Sal's room. Henry excuses himself as he retreats in his room. He drowns himself with alcohol as sorrows fills his chest. His sobs echo against the walls as the woman hears it clearly.</p><p>     Hesitating, her hands tremble as she reaches for the door knob. She opens the door. The sight of Sal's room causes her heart to ache. Everything about him is visible through the decor. His love for metal and gore expressed through posters on his walls. His gaming consoles lay on the floor, next to his collection of games. His electric guitar stands by the foot of his bed. Sal loves playing that instrument. He would always play sick tunes in front of her. Telling her that one day, he'll have his own band. He'll go on tours and she will be his number one supporter.</p><p>     [Name] chuckles as tears flow down her cheeks. She reaches out to his guitar and plays a tune she knows he'll love. As the night ends, the girl finds herself in his bed, sobbing. Hoping that it's all a bad dream...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter XV.II: Bad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out—blue.</p><p>     From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing—black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</p><p>    The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>    The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</p><p>    His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</p><p>    Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</p><p>   Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</p><p>    Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</p><p>   Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</p><p><em>    Nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The room he enters is empty. The place where he thought [Name] would be in, is nothing but empty space. Maze decors and props, fills it but its contents are meaningless. An eerie silence envelops it, causing his hope and confidence to falter. He opens his mouth to call out. "[Name]? Larry? Anybody there?"</p><p>    His lips trembles as he receives nothing. His heart starts beat loud and fast. His uneasy thoughts form like clouds in his mind and rumbles like thunder in his chest. His fear of losing them strengthens as he looks around. Desperate to look for a sign that the two people he is looking for are alive. As his gaze lands on a certain cabinet in the room, his heart drops. His eyes follow the trail of crimson blood coming from it.</p><p>    "No..." He murmurs as he musters up courage to unveil what's inside. His handshakes as he reaches out to its handle. Opening it with cautious, it lets out an eerie sound.</p><p>     The hair at the back of his neck stands as he witnesses what's in front of him. He takes a step back with eyes widening in fear. His tears pouring down his face as he let everything sink in. Inside the cabinet, lays Larry Johnson, blooded and lifeless. His bright black eyes are now empty and dead. His body drenched in the most horrifying color of red. A deep traumatizing cut makes its way on his throat while the murder weapon lunged deep into his skull. The image is mortifying.</p><p>     Sal falls onto his knees as he stares at his friend. His mind is still processing the scenery laying before him. He cries. His heart aches as he mourns over his friend. Pouring out all his emotions, his body trembles. His hands shake in anger. His lip quivers in sadness. His chest tightening in pain. For the first time tonight, he feels weak and pathetic.</p><p>     "I'm sorry," He sobs. His hands wipe away the continuous flow of tears. "I failed you, Larry Face."</p><p>     His sorrows fill the air as he mourns. This catches the attention of a pair of policemen. They lurk behind him with their guns ready to shoot. He shouts. "Put your hands in the air!"</p><p>     Sal's eyes widen in shock as he turns and look. The pair are pointing their gun at him. He complies despite the questions in his mind. He lifts his hands over his head with a heavy heart. Everything that happened tonight is too much for him.</p><p>     Pulling out handcuffs, one of the officers locks him in place. He then recites, "Sir, you are under arrest for multiple murders. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be held against you."</p><p>    He nods. His mind is too occupied to process the official's words. They escort him out of the maze, making snide remarks about his case. They call him a lunatic for what he did and threatens to do the same form of torture if he resists. He remains silent as they exit.</p><p> </p><p>As the night ends, Sal sits by an interrogation room, quiet and motionless. His eyes stare at the pictures laid out in front of him.</p><p>    "Misha Kim, 21 years old, and found dead in one of the park's mazes. Beside her corpse is her friend. Amelia Jones, 23 years old, and stabbed 5 times, along with numerous small cuts." The police officer says. "Do you recognize them?"</p><p>     Sal shakes his head 'no'. The cop proceeds to show another set of pictures. "Neil, last name unknown, 25 years old, and stabbed in the abdomen. He survived after running away from the attack."</p><p>     "Ashley Campbell, 23 years old, and stabbed on the chest, alongside with Todd Morrison. He's 23 years old. Both are alive when they're found in one of the mazes." He continued. "Does their names ring any bell?"</p><p>    "Yes," He mumbles. "They're my friends."</p><p>    "I see. Let's proceed. Larry Johnson, 23 years old, and found dead in one of the park's mazes, separate from all the people said before. His throat cut clean, as the murder weapon rests on his forehead. Any thoughts?"</p><p>    The blue-haired male whimpers. "He's my friend."</p><p>     "Bullshit!" The cop slams his fist onto the table, startling the accused. "You claim them to be your friends, yet you killed them. What kind of sick monster are you?"</p><p>    "I didn't kill them,"</p><p>    "Then tell me, Mr. Fisher, are these yours?"</p><p>    His bright blue eyes land on the three items laid in front of him. The black hoodie he wore, his prosthetic, and two knives. The cop smirks as he watches the accused react.</p><p>    "You seem very familiar with these items. These are evidences that pinpoints you to be the suspect. All of them holds samples of the victims' blood...well, except for one." He shows a picture of the killer. "I'm guessing he escaped before you can kill him."</p><p>    Sal's heart drop at the sight. "Where is he?"</p><p>    "Who knows, Mr. Fisher," The cop takes all the pictures and evidences he sprawled out before standing up. "All we know is you are the suspect. Until further investigation, you will remain that way."</p><p>    "Wait! What about [Name]? Where is she?"</p><p>     The cop only gives him a sorrowful look before leaving. After everything that had happened, [Name] is nowhere to be seen...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter XV.III: Twisted End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out—blue.</p><p>     From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing—black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</p><p>    The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>    The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</p><p>   His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</p><p>   Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</p><p>    Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</p><p>   Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</p><p>    Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</p><p> </p><p>"[Name]?" He calls her out as his eyes scan the room. He takes a few steps forward to survey the surroundings. Horrifying decors sprawled all over, except for one. His eyes land on a cabinet. Its size and structure are enough to fit tons of coats and dresses--even a person can fit. The thought fills him hope.</p><p>    '<em>I hope they're in here.</em>' Reaching out to the cabinet doors, he hears a floorboard creak behind him. Swinging his knife, in instinct, it clashes against the killer's. His hazel eyes pierces through him with pure anger as he meets him face-to-face.</p><p>    "Finally, brave enough to show yourself, huh?" Sal snarls.</p><p>    His opponent scoffs and leaps backwards. "Don't talk so highly of yourself, Sal. You don't even know if [Name] is still alive."</p><p>    As his words enter Sal's ear, something inside him snaps. The monster he has been hiding away broke through. All his bottled-up emotion gushes out through a form of something more dangerous. He smiles. Gripping onto his knife, he attacks his opponent with such force. The sound of their rapid footsteps against the creaking floor scares the hiding pair. [Name] whimpers.</p><p>    Larry wraps his arm around her in a protective manner. He mumbles, "Sal will save us."</p><p>    "I hope so..." She scoots closer to her friend. The sounds of footsteps, screams, and bickering, mixed with the ripping of both clothing and flesh drowns their ears. For a long period of time, it's all they could hear until...</p><p><em>    Thud</em>.</p><p>    Silence fills the air as no one says a word. Seconds pass by as the atmosphere thickens. Tension and fear rumbling between the people inside the closet, and outside. [Name]'s heart starts pound against her chest as her hand clutches on Larry's shirt. The two shares a look, a thought running in their minds.<em>'Who won?'</em></p><p>    The question bugs them. They're too afraid to check, but too curious to stay put. Before the can do anything, the cabinet door opens. Their eyes land on the person standing before them. They gasp.</p><p>    "Sal!" [Name] calls out. She jumps at him and pulls him into a tight hug. Her emotions are a mess as it pours into tears.</p><p>    The male gazes down at her as he pulls her close. The storm inside him calms as he embraces her. Pulling back, his blooded hand makes its way to cups her cheek. Grazing it and tainting it with the victim's blood. "You're mine, right?"</p><p>    She giggles in response. "Of course!"</p><p>    "Promise?"</p><p>   "Pinky,"</p><p> </p><p>What happened next is what nobody expected. Sal charges his best friend and digs his weapon on his chest, repeatedly. Laughter escapes his lips as blood seeps through Larry's. [Name] squeaks in fear as she stands frozen in place. This is not what she meant. The blue-haired male stops the mortifying act as his victim drops dead. His blue eyes piercing through his corpse with a twisted expression. He faces her.</p><p>    "You killed him!" She shouts.</p><p>    "He was in our way, love." He sighs, reaching out to grab her hand but she takes a step back. The fear etch on her eyes is not what he wanted. He frowns. "Don't you see, [Name]? He's in the way of our love. He has always been that way."</p><p>    "No..." She takes another step back.</p><p>    "Yes," He snarls. "When you came to the apartment, I was happy. You visited me and we were about to have so much fun, but he cut in."</p><p>    "You were distant to me, Sal. Larry only--"</p><p>    "Larry this and Larry that! Why him [Name]? It's always him you talk about. Am I not enough? This whole trip is nothing but a battle for your attention, [Name]. The killer keeps on haunting you, Larry keeps on taking your attention, and when I had you, you ran away to be with Neil."</p><p>    The girl's back hits a wall as the male gets closer. A glint of hunger shines in his eyes. "Sal..."</p><p>   "I love you," He whispers before pressing his lips against hers. His hand drops the knife as it explores her body, violating her in many ways than one.</p><p>    As the police cars arrive the park, the couple is long gone. Sal dragged her into somewhere they can both hide. There, he continues to fulfill his darkest desires with her. The man she loved is now nothing but a monster...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter XV.IV: Broken End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: non-con/r@pe/sexual assault ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out—blue.</p><p>    From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing—black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</p><p>   The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>   The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</p><p>    His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</p><p>    Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</p><p>    Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</p><p>   Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</p><p>    Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</p><p> </p><p>    "Put your hands in the air!" A police officer greets him as it points his gun.</p><p>    "What?"</p><p>    "Drop your weapon,"</p><p>     Sal is hesitant at first but obliges. He places his knife down and puts his hands over his head. The officer cuffs him as he escorts him out. Something isn't right.</p><p>    "Where's Larry?" He asks.</p><p>    "Sorry kid, I can't discuss confidential information,"</p><p>    "How about [Name]?"</p><p>    The officer stays silent as they exit. He greets his colleagues before approaching an ambulance. Sal follows.</p><p>    "Sal? "His eyes widen as he sees his friends standing before him. They're alive.</p><p>     "G-guys." Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as his gaze lands on them. One by one, he feels himself getting happier for their survival. As his eyes land on Larry, his heart stops. The brunet is avoiding eye contact with him. His hands shaking as he fumbles with his shirt. "You alright, Larry Face?"</p><p>    He approaches him but his friend steps back. Ashley places a hand on Sal's shoulder. "Sal, something happened."</p><p>    "What?"</p><p>    "Mr. Fisher," The officer interrupts. "I don't want to intrude your little reunion, but we need your statement about the incident. Please follow me."</p><p>     Sal nods as he follows the officer to his colleagues. There, he sees the killer, bruised but smiling. The blue-haired male couldn't help but charge at him in anger. "You bastard? Where is she?!"</p><p>    "Mr. Fisher, calm down," one of the police holds him. "Ms. [Last Name] is safe. She's resting at one of our ambulances."</p><p>    "What? What happened to her?"</p><p>     "I gave her a little parting gift," The killer muses. "Although, it won't arrive until 9 months."</p><p>     "What does that mean?" Sal snarls. </p><p>      "Ask your brunet friend,"</p><p>     "Mr. Fisher, Ms. [Name] is alright," The cop reassures. "For now, we need your statement."</p><p> </p><p>     As the night ends, Sal approaches his group once more. Larry is still avoiding his gaze. Mustering up courage, he asks his friend. "Larry, what happened to [Name]?"</p><p>    "S-she..." The brunet stiffens and fall silent. He weighs the situation, not wanting to hurt his friend. Before he can utter a word, he breaks down. His whole body trembles as he falls to his knees. His hands cup his face as his lips whimper out words that could break his friend. "He...raped her."</p><p>    His heart dropped at his friend's statement. "What?"</p><p>   "H-he tied me up and asked m-me to watch. If I d-dare to look away, h-he'd kill her." He looks up to his friend with pleading eyes. "I c-couldn't do anything, man. I'm sorry."</p><p>    Sal didn't know what to do. He doesn't blame his friend, but he can't exactly say the words 'it's okay'. All his mind could think about is [Name]. "Where is she?"</p><p>    Larry points at the ambulance. The blue-haired male nods before approaching it. Knocking on its doors, it opens, and reveals the tormented girl. [Name] looks broken and lost, trembling under the warm blanket."[Name] Face?"</p><p>     He calls but she didn't respond. He reaches out to hold her hand, but she screams. Tears pour down her face as she scoots away.</p><p>    "Get away from me!"</p><p>     "It's me, love..."</p><p>     "No!" She whimpers.</p><p>     "Sir, she has been very traumatized with the event. you should let her rest," The paramedic says. </p><p>    Sal nods with a churning feeling in his chest. He managed to save everyone else except her. The very person who he vowed to protect is now broken because of his mistake. The killer had her and made sure he remains etch in her mind. A parting gift that will never forgotten. If it conceives a child,his lover will forever be burdened by the memory. All because he wasn't fast enough...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter XV: End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the unknown, darkness takes place; Everything is pitch black and only one thing stands out-blue.</p><p>    From afar, this color is visible immediately. Contrasting to the dark environment, Sal Fisher's electric blue hair stands out. The said male stands at the center of the empty abyss, his blue eye staring at nothingness. Hugging his body is his everyday clothing-black sweater and red ripped jeans. Everything is as it always is except for his mask. It's nowhere in sight.</p><p>    The cold breeze tickles Sal's scarred face, making his long hair brush behind him. A voice whisper onto his ear. "Hello?"</p><p>    The voice is soft and gentle, sending shivers to the male's spine. Again, it spoke. "Sal, are you there?"</p><p>    His blue eyes widen in shock. He knows that voice. It's the same voice that had given him comfort as a child, longing as a teenager, and now, it's giving him waves of emotions.</p><p>    Sal opens his mouth as he tries to call out the owner of the voice, but no sound comes out. He swallows, feeling his throat going dry. His chest tightens as he continues his attempts to call for a certain girl's name. Frustration starts to build inside him as all his attempts lead to nothing. Resorting to his last option, he runs.</p><p>    Into the darkness he goes, running towards her voice, hoping that his feet will be quick enough to catch up. As he goes deeper into the abyss, the atmosphere starts to thicken. His heart starts to beat fast as he as his breath goes unstable. His head becomes light as his mind goes blank, creating illusions in front of him. Voices start to creep into his thoughts, taunting him to stop.</p><p>    Despite this, Sal didn't do it. The only voice he listens to is hers. The voice that keeps on motivating him, always reaching out to him, and even wanting him.</p><p>   Soon enough, light starts to peek in. It clashes against the darkness until...</p><p>    "Larry?"</p><p>    Sal rushes to his friend who is unconscious on the ground. He shakes him awake, only to see the blood seeping from his sides.</p><p>    "Wake up, Larry, please," He begs, still attempting to wake him up.</p><p>    The brunet grunts as his eyes flutter open. "Sal?"</p><p>    "Dude!" Sal grabs his friend's hand with joy. "Thank God, you're alive."</p><p>     Larry chuckles as his blue-haired friend tries to sit him up. He asks, "What happened?"</p><p>    "I met [Name] on the way here. We hid for awhile but the killer caught on," He grimace. "I tried protecting her, dude. I'm sorry."</p><p>    "Where is she?"</p><p>    "Over here, lover boy," The killer muses from behind them. Their heads snap towards him.</p><p>     By the door frame, the killer stands. In his arms is the girl they desire the most.</p><p>     "[Name]," Sal gasps.</p><p>    Trapped by a knife against her neck, she didn't reply. Her gaze avoids the two men in front of her. A pang of guilt ringing in her chest. '<em>This is all my fault.</em>'</p><p>    "Hm?" The killer smiles. "Doesn't our little princess happy to see her <em>suffering </em>friends?"</p><p>    She whimpers. "...No"</p><p>    "Then how about you tell them what we talked about,"</p><p>     "What did you do to her?" Sal snarls as he stands up. Larry tries to stand as well but fails. His friend catches him before he can hit the ground. The wound on the brunet's side is too much for him. He might pass out, or worse.</p><p>     "We talked, Sal. Nothing harmful, I might say," The killer replies, removing the knife on his victim's neck. "Right, [Name]?"</p><p>     The girl stays silent. Her hand balls into a fist as she weighs her options. The killer gave her two choices: kill Sal or him. If she kills her lover, the killer will let her go and never track her down. If she kills the killer--which will be more difficult--they're all free. </p><p>     She frowns.</p><p>     "Give me the knife," She orders, making the killer smile. He nods and gives his knife. Everyone watches intently as she holds the blooded weapon. The way her hands shake in fear makes the killer smirk, and Sal, worried.</p><p>     '<em>What does she have in mind</em>?' Sal ponders as he watches her eye the weapon. '<em>She's hesitating.</em>'</p><p>    She takes a step forward. "Sal..."</p><p>     His breath hitch as she lifts the knife above her head. With watery eyes, she pleads for help. "I'm sorry."</p><p>     In a swift motion, she swings her knife at the killer. The man is quick to grab her wrist and pin her against the wall. Squeezing her hand, she drops the weapon. He smirks.</p><p>     "Didn't I tell you it'll be difficult to challenge me?" He muses. The grip on her wrist tightens as he press his forehead against hers. "You really are something else, [Name]."</p><p>     Sal growls as he watches. He can't look away, knowing that she is in grave danger. He can't help either as his best friend is in the verge of passing out. This is a do-or-die moment for him. He needs to pick fast on who to save. Silence fills the air as none of them dares to budge. The killer waits for both of them to act. He knows that he had trapped the blue-haired opponent successfully. A bubbling joy fills inside him as he acknowledges his victory. Tonight has been a pleasant game, and despite all the mishaps, he won...</p><p>    ...or did he?</p><p> </p><p>In a swift motion, [Name] kneels the killer's groin. The man gasp in pain but refuses to let her go.</p><p>    "You bitch!" He snarls.</p><p>    With a low voice, she muses. "Game over."</p><p>     Without any warning, she crashes her head against her attacker. The harsh impact causes him to loosen his grip on her. Out of dizziness, he takes a step back. He curses under his breath. Taking advantage of the scene, she rushes towards her friends. Looping Larry's arm around her shoulder, she tells them to run. As fast as they could, the trio runs around the maze, looking for the exit. The killer couldn't help but feel proud for the woman's actions. She is indeed not a regular person. Picking up his knife he follows them. Running into the maze's twist and turns, he sees them enter the latter part of the maze. An idea pops into his head. Opening back the electricity, he slips through one of the contraptions. There, he wait for them. He smirks.</p><p>     As the electricity sparks back, so did the maze. The haunting sounds blasts through the speakers as lights illuminate the props with colors of red. Things are now scarier than it seems. Passing through the first part of the maze, the trio faces a trickier one. The second part consists of sensors. Passing through them will trigger a panel to open. It could lead to another path into the maze, or a jump scare that awaits. Sounds of recorded screams fill the killer's ears. The smile on his lips not fading. They're near. Hearing their footsteps, the killer counts to five.</p><p>    One.</p><p>    Step.</p><p>    Two.</p><p>    Step.</p><p>    Three.</p><p>   Four.</p><p>   Sensors detects.</p><p>   Five.</p><p>  The panel slides open and he pounces at them. [Name] manages to push Sal and Larry away as the knife hits her arm. She curses. The psychopath smirks as he licks the blood on it. It disgust her.</p><p>    "You taste good, my Queen," He coos.</p><p>    "You bastard," Sal approaches but she motions him to stop.</p><p>     "This battle is between me and him, Sal." She glances at her lover before eyeing the killer with seething hatred. Her expression excites him.</p><p>    "[Name]..." Sal tries to plead but she didn't budge.</p><p>    "Go," She growls. "I'll follow you afterwards."</p><p>    Sal follows her orders. He assists Larry out, sparing her a final glance. As he prays for her safety, the woman readies for battle. The killer drops his knife far. As it clanks, the girl rushes to it. He grabs her arm to stop her, only to receive a punch on his jaw. He stumbles back. She grabs the knife and holds it with caution.</p><p>     '<em>It's now or never</em>!' She charges him. Her shoulder crashes against his chest, making him lose balance. As he fall on the floor, she takes advantage. Lunging the knife against his thigh, the killer screams. "You bitch!"</p><p>     She pulls it out before he can grab hold of her. In a swift motion, the knife digs deep through his hand and holding it there. The killer curses as he pulls out the weapon. Before he can chase her, she already gone.</p><p>     Hearing footsteps from behind, he escapes through one of the panels. The police men scans the area and finds nothing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween ended well for [Name] and her friends. The said girl manages to escape the maze and reunites with her friends. Sal is more than happy to kiss her on the spot, in front of everyone.</p><p>    "Get a room!" Ashley giggles at the sight.</p><p>    "Maybe we will," Sal chuckles, pulling her into his arms. "By the way, Todd, thanks."</p><p>    The ginger-haired tilted his head. "Why?"</p><p>    "For the dress, silly." [Name] replies.</p><p>    "She would've worn something else, Sal. You should've seen her!" Neil muses as he wraps his arm around his lover.</p><p>    "Hey!" She frowns. "I still look cute!"</p><p>    "Indeed, you are, [Name] Face," Larry teases as he messes with her hair before jogging to Ashley.</p><p>    "I'm glad everyone is okay," She smiles as she holds Sal's hand. "Thank you."</p><p>     The man kisses her forehead in response. As the group cheers for the new couple, a police officer approach. Holding up a folder, he calls up to the blue-haired male. "Mr. Fisher, may I have a word?"</p><p>     Sal nods as he parts from the group. The police show the folder's content. Pictures of his prosthetic, the brown mask, the ripped black hoodie, and the knife sprawled out. "I believe you know these items?"</p><p>     "Yes, is there any concern to them?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion.</p><p>     "These evidences lead us to believe that you are held responsible for all this."</p><p>     "What?"</p><p>    "Mr. Fisher, calm down and let me finish," The police muses at his reaction. "We checked the blood on these items and most of them matches your friends."</p><p>     "We already talked to them, and they have told us that you are their 'knight-in-shining-armor'. Which connects to our theory to why there were no blood of the earlier victims." He adds. "That is why we would like to have your side of the story."</p><p>    Sal smiles at this before nodding. Details after details, he pours out everything he knows. As the police scribble it down, a question pops up in his head. "Where's the killer?"</p><p>    "We haven't found anybody else, Mr. Fisher, I'm sorry." He sighs, tucking his pen. "We'll update you. Good night,"</p><p>   "Thank you, officer,"</p><p> </p><p>Hours pass by and the group returns to their respective houses. Ashley decides to stay in with Larry, Neil and Todd goes back to their apartment, while Sal and [Name] stays at hers.</p><p>    "What a night," She huffs, falling back at her sofa. Sal chuckles and sits beside her. Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her nose.</p><p>   "I love you," He smiles.</p><p>    [Name] rests her head on his chest. Her [Eye Color]  eyes gazing at her lover. "I love you too, Sal."</p><p>    Leaning in, he presses his lips on hers. The longing feeling radiates through them as their arms wrap around each other. Tonight, has been an emotional roller coaster for them and it feels nice that they're now in each other's arms. The intense kiss they shared earlier doesn't compare to their loving kiss now. It's softer, more loving, and passionate to another level.</p><p>    Sal breaks their kiss. "Can we continue this in your room?"</p><p>    The blush on the girl's cheek makes him smile. His hand cups her cheek and gives her another tender kiss. His tongue strokes her lips with such passion, making her lips part and for a moan to escape. Her hands make its way to his blue locks.</p><p>    Her gesture excites him as he goes on top of her and kissing her with more malicious intent. He pulls away. "I'll take that as a yes?"</p><p>    "Yes..." She replies with a squeak as Sal lifts her up like a bride and carries her to her room. Placing her down on the bed, he crawls on top of her. His breath hitches as the sight of her excites him. Ever since they've been apart, she was all he can think of. He leans down for a kiss.</p><p>    His lips press against her forehead to give her reassurance. "I love you [Name],"</p><p>    "Forever?" She smiles as she remembers the oath, he has given to her as kids.</p><p>    "Forever," He whispers as his fingers intertwines with hers. Capturing her lips with a passionate kiss. Their emotions seeping through their shared kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, their hands are caressing each other's skin. Soft moans fill the air as Sal continues to nibble on his lover's soft skin. Decorating the girl's body with nothing but a reminder she is his. With no clothing in sight, he continues to kiss various parts of her body until going back to her soft lips. He towers over her as his arms rest besides her face and her legs are on his waist. Giving a reassuring kiss, the couple melts into one.</p><p>    Holding his lover in his arms, he shows his raw emotions through his soft and gentle paces. Afraid to hurt her once more. As he nuzzles his face on the crook of her neck, he loses composure. Moans escapes his lips and syncs with hers as his hips buck in a much faster pace. She didn't mind, though. In fact, she wants more.</p><p>    Her hips sync with his movements as her legs wraps around his waist. Her arms loops around his neck and her fingers finds their way into his blue locks. She gasps in pleasure as he quickens the pace even more.</p><p>    "Sal!" She cries. Everything is a bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the room fills itself with moans and pants. Sweat trickles down their skin as they both reach their peak. As their heated moment ends, Sal pulls his lover close. Pressing his lips onto her her forehead, he smiles.</p><p>    "I love you," He says.</p><p>[Name] gazes at the man who she made love with. The scars on his face is nothing compared to the scars of his past. None of them defines him at all. Who he is now is all that matters. He is her lover, her savior, her best friend, and her everything. He is Sal Fisher.</p><p>    With a smile on her lips, she replies with pure happiness. "I love you too, Sal."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Q&A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/silly-eskimo">silly-eskimo</a>
  <b> asked: How much time do you usually spend in a chapter of Hell more or less? And do you prepare everything that will happen in each chapter or write it directly from your head?</b>
</p><p>It take about 30 minutes to 3 days, depending on how my active my mind is in producing ideas and an hour to a couple of days for editing/revising. Chapter III took me three days to complete because so many ideas flowed and it was too much. I made 3 drafts for it, depending on how I want the story to flow and the published one is the most natural looking.</p><p>I am actually both; a prepared yet reckless writer. I often get scared by not planning because I might leave the idea hanging and forgot how to continue it, BUT I dislike planning because it feels so scripted. In the end, I just made notes on how I want the story to flow. For example, I wrote my sad ending's note as "Sal will die here. Make it extra emotional." This kind of strategy helps me know the direction of the story but still give room for spontaneity.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/_babyhotline_">_babyhotline_</a> <b>asked: What gave you the idea to make multiple endings?</b></p><p>Well, uhm, funny story. When I watched Hell Fest, it ended with an open ending--the killer escaped and went home. This gave me the opportunity to think of what to add by then. As I create my drafts, I asked my boyfriend what kind of ending would fit and presented him all the endings I could think of. He replied with: How 'bout multiple books?</p><p>Multiple books are too much, even for me. Multiple ending it is then.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ann-the-neko">Ann-the-neko</a> <strong>asked: What made you write this (amazing) book?</strong></p><p>First of all, aww, thank you so much for finding this book amazing. Second, I never thought I would be writing a book since I have a troubled past about writing. To summarize, when I my passion was at the peak of writing, someone told me that I was too into it and "writing fiction is all you know." Sucks, right? Good thing that after years of hiding, good people helped me out again. They pushed me to be better and here I am!</p><p>Now, I wrote "Hell" after I was inspired by "Hell Fest". When i was watching it I couldn't help but gasp and think "what if Sally Face is in it?"</p><p>All my ideas starts to rush in and then my friend, Polabear, drew a fanart and I thought, 'That's it! I'm making this the book cover!'. I asked for her permission and she told me she'll read my fanfic in return. Thus, the birth of this book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Journal Entry #1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>It's quarter to ten and I'm leaving home. Pacifica is fast asleep in her room and she doesn't suspect a thing. All she knows is I'm heading to the park.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry #2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Five years. Five years into my career and I finally find myself going home injured. It's a sick yet thrilling feeling. My heart is still ramming against my chest while my breathing is still uneven. I hope Pacifica won't awaken in my condition.</p><p>It's 3 in the morning. [Name] is probably home by now. Her car plate states she lives nearby. I wonder.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 3</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>It's 5:06 a.m. and Pacifica is up. I could hear her footsteps from my room. My wounds are patched up--Thank God. Hopefully my daring escape won't make it to the news. I guess Spongebob will have to play for now.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>The blue-haired bastard spilled my image. Good thing Pacifica prefers to play with her dolls than watch. News about me are everywhere. Police are hunting me down. I need to hide for a week.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 5</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>A week passed. The police are still hot on my trail. I can't go out. Pacifica is getting annoyed. I need to change my look.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 6</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Two weeks in and the heat died down. My new haircolor definitely helped me throughout. I also learned a thing or two from those make-up tutorials Pacifica watches. I can cover up my scars.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 7</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Memories of her hasn't passed. It's been a month. I crave her so much.</p><p>
  <b>J</b>
  <b>ournal Entry # 8</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>It's Christmas. Pacifica asked me to buy her a gift. Odd. I thought saw her by the mall nearby. Too bad it wasn't her.</p><p>She didn't scream they way I remembered.</p><p>
  <b>Journal # 9</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Another year to start with a bang. Funny. My neighbors thought I was joking about it. They didn't laugh, though. I never gave them the chance to.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>I should really stop using the term year 5 since the year has passed. Although, I am referring to my years of killing, not the actually year it is in. Year 6 will begin again in October 31st.</p><p>For now, Pacifica and I moved away. The police have investigated the murder next door. They asked a few questions. Good thing Pacifica knows how to answer well. Nobody recognized me, that's a start. Still, we need to move. After all, [Name]'s plate number refers to a different area.</p><p>I miss her.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 11</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>We just moved in. Pacifica seems anxious with the change. She trusts me enough to give my decision a chance.</p><p>Her school seems to love her, though. I'm proud of her. One of the teachers seem to love her more than usual. He needs to go.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 12</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>The sick pervert ran off. I threatened him well enough and I'm sure the school won't mind his absence. His substitute is stunning, though. She looks exactly like [Name].</p><p>Gosh, I miss her.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 13</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Today is Pacifica's birthday. We went to the amusement park. The celebration made me remind of my night with [Name]. Her fierce and brave attitude still arouses me till this day. The way she moves her hips and she frowns her lips just drives me crazy. I wish I can see her again.</p><p>Maybe soon.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 14</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 5)</b>
</p><p>Hell Fest announced its opening. The security will be tighter because of me. It'll be fun. I might see [Name] again.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry #1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 6)</b>
</p><p>This year is disappointing. I didn't do anything but roam for my beloved. My Queen. [Name] is nowhere to be seen.</p><p><b>Journal </b><b>Entry</b> <b># 2</b><br/><b>(Year 6)</b></p><p>Not seeing her drives me crazy. It's been a year since the last day I saw her but I can't stop looking for her. She still gives me this uneasy feeling that makes me want to pin her down.</p><p>I need to go find her soon or else I'll become mad.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 6)</b>
</p><p>It's Christmas. Pacifica's request is different now. She want <b>her </b>and I couldn't be happier. [Name] will be ours now.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry #4</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 6)</b>
</p><p>New Year's Eve and Pacifica won't stop demanding for <b>her</b> presence. I did take my time finding her with limited time but I had to ask for an extension. We'll have <b>her</b> with us by her 7th.</p><p>A year of search won't hurt.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 7)</b>
</p><p>Hell Fest is once again disappointing. No signs of [Name], nor her friends. It's getting frustrating.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 2</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 7)</b>
</p><p>December have gotten interesting. As I search my way and I find a lead. Larry Johnson is becoming a hit these days. The brunet painter is catching the eyes of the masses. His works are good, but all I care about is his connections.</p><p>The blue-haired bastard and friends showed up in one of his exhibits but [Name] is nowhere in sight. I overhead she was busy with her work.</p><p>She's working across town.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 7)</b>
</p><p>The information I got was right. I saw her eating lunch at a nearby café.</p><p>She's wearing her office uniform. She looks stunning in it, too. I wonder how she'd look as my bride. Wow. The idea is thrilling.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 4</b>
  <br/>
  <b>(Year 7)</b>
</p><p>Pacifica wanted to go to the mall and luck is in my way. I saw her enter one of the cafes. She's wearing this neat black pleated skirt and a white shirt tucked in. Her red belt and purse matches her stilettos, as well. She looks stunning.</p><p>I want to go to her but Pacifica wants to play. I agreed and planned on going back as fast as I can. To my misfortune, the scenery before me is sickening. The cafe's calm and soothing ambiance is contradicting to what I felt. The blue-haired bastard is kneeling down on one knee. He's asking her hand in marriage.</p><p>I need to act fast.</p><p>
  <b>Journal Entry # 5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Year 7)</b>
</p><p>Her wedding is exactly on Pacifica's 7th birthday. Perfect. I'll have my bride by then, and my daughter will have a mother.</p><p>[Name] [Last Name], wait for me.</p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p><br/>. </p><p> </p><p>Obsession: Hell's Sequel is out now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>